Of strings of Fate and Destiny
by Xsaver95
Summary: "If you were given a chance to know who your Soul Mate is, will you take it?" "Will you take chances of knowing your past life?" For my sister and I, the answer will always be a "NO". Definitely a F*****g No. A RWBY story having Modern AU with a University Life setting. Whiterose and Bumblebee main with many side pairing. - picture credits to Zandera of Pinterest
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello! This will be my first RWBY fan fiction story. Honestly, I'm kinda hesitant of posting this but figures I should. So, this is a Modern AU with a University life setting so if you don't want to read or even like the story at all it is okay just to drop it. Anyway, Reviews are awesome so you can drop some.

Rated T for some curses that will happen here and there…. How to read: "Said" 'thought'

Sorry for all the mistakes and grammatical errors, some of them are plotted in purpose.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY and its characters. Monty Oum (Blessed thy soul and may he be happy wherever he is) and Rooster teeth did. The Only thing that is mine in this story is the Plot and maybe some OCs if ever have.

* * *

 **Prologue: "It is more like a curse than a blessing."**

"If you were given a chance to know who your Soul Mate is, will you take it?"

"Will you take chances of knowing your past life?"

For my sister and I, the answer will always be a "NO". Definitely a Fucking No.

Maybe it's because will already have these said abilities. And these abilities did nothing but just to screw our life up. Why did I say that, you ask? Well, all I can say was Fate is a cheater, Destiny is a bitch and time is fucking playful. So my immediate suggestion is do not go playing with them.

As I stare at these strings tied in my fingers I find myself feeling mixture of all emotions a human could have. Amazement, Fear, Disgust, Anger, Happiness, you name it, I feel it all just by staring at this strings.

These and another thing is the reason what made me today, maybe it's also a reason why I am right here sitting at a bench inside a park waiting for my sister and her wife, staring at nothing but all those strings that invade my vision.

"Ruby.." I heard someone called with a soft longing- like beautiful voice. I knew this voice. I remember this voice. This voice that I always wanted to forget and at the same time wanted to hear again.

She is standing there, staring at me with an expression I cannot quite decipher. I hate her. I hate this feeling I had for her. I hate her a lot and in fact this black string spiraling the red string connected to us is the proof of my hatred for all the things she did to me.

You guys might not catch drift here since you don't know the whole story yet. Well, I can tell you the story behind it with other story about all the people around me that time specially my sister's. So well, about the story, it all started with my half- sister Yang.

* * *

"Gwah!" A loud scream that reverberated their room woke the Fourteen years old Ruby Rose out of her peaceful slumber. Panicking, the young lad looked down to the one sleeping below on their bunk beds.

There was her blond older half- sister of two years gasping for air as she stared at her left arm, touching it every now and then.

"Nightmare again?" Ruby asked as she shuffled down with a pillow on hand her and sat on her sister's bed.

"Yah." The immediate response of the blond as she lie down her bed with right arm over her eyes.

Her sister always had this weird dreams and nightmares she and even Ruby, herself, cannot understand. Some of these dreams actually change their lives.

First dream that did so was about her being taught how to fight by their father in which, according to Yang, was pretty cool. This, anyway, made her sister ask their parents for a lesson about martial arts and stuffs saying it was for self defense which Ruby grudgingly agreed to be part in exchange that she and Yang will also learn weapon handling and usage.

Second was about their mother. Well, for Yang's side, step- mother. "Summer Rose" was her name and at the age of seven Yang had this nightmare about her dying. She said that a creature of Grimm killed her and described how it happened and what Summer looked like after that happened. She said about a mission, pregnant women and becoming a hero. After a year, Summer was killed on the line of her job as a real estate agent by a psychopath on loose with a pierce on her chest when she defended a pregnant woman she was having an agreement with, like how Yang described. Summer was given recognition for what she has done. These, by all means, made Yang and Ruby's childhood hard for the fact that their father became very busy on his job just to provide the siblings a things.

There are other dreams and nightmares Yang had that change their lives aside from these two but it is too many to mention it all.

"Mind if I sleep with you?" Ruby asked, eyeing the black string that suddenly appeared wrapping around her sister's right pinky finger with a green string spiraling it which, unlike the black one, was tied in a ribbon form.

"Miss sleeping with your older sister ey, Ruby? You are still a little kid." The blond teased Ruby as she shuffled closer to the wall, giving space for her little sister to lie down.

"Yang! I am but now a Fourteen years old! You hear that?! Teen! Four Teen!. So technically, I am not a kid anymore. I just thought you need someone beside you right now considering you just woke up from a nightmare." Ruby argued, lying down next to her half- sister.

"Ohh! Thank you my baby sister!" Yang hugged Ruby tightly who gave her a blow of an upper cut. Wincing a little Yang asked. "Oww… Why did you do that for?"

"I am not a baby anymore Yang! And shut it!"

"But you will always be my big baby sister."

"Yang! Stop treating me like a kid!"

"But you look like one."

"Hey! What do you even meant by that!"

A few minutes of silence occurs when Yang didn't answer her question and the sisters just stared at Ruby's bed. Ruby was the first one to break the silence as she asked "Hey Yang, it's not about cousin Pyrrha is it?"

"The Nightmare I had just now? No it is not about her."

"Mind telling me about it?"

"Well, there was a girl with a ribbon… or was it a bow..?"

"Spare me the whole details about the appearance of whoever is in your dream. Please, just some light description sis."

"Okay.. Okay.. Sorry…." Yang coughed a little, preparing herself to continue. "So, as I was saying, there was a girl with ribbon above her black hair and a guy with a mask. That.. That man cut my lovely right arm Ruby! And it feels so real!"

"Yeah?"

"But the worst part is…" Yang stared at Ruby with an unreadable expression and Ruby stared back at her with a worried look.

"What?"

"Is that I did not even wake up because of that."

"Well, then what made you wake up?"

"The man was going to kill me and the girl took the blow for me. I think it was a sword he was using since it was impaled through the girl and that was when I woke up."

"Uhmm…. Okay… To be fair, I think you dreaming Pyrrha dying was worse than what you dreamt this night."

"I don't know Ruby. I'm …. I Don't know.." Silence occurs for a while before Yang asked. "How many strings appeared?"

"Two, Black and Green colored strings. They were wrapped with each other. So, you'll feel unconditional hatred toward whoever was tied to its end when you guys meet and he or she on the other hand will feel either envy or jealousy."

"That's a really very great power you got there Ruby. You're very blessed." Yang said shifting her gaze from Ruby's bed to Ruby herself.

"You wish" Ruby scoffed. "It is more like a curse than a blessing."

"And why is that?"

"Because it tells emotions and everything Yang. And knowing the emotions of people who you met is not something you will like to look forward too. Also, it is scarier that I can successfully predict your future emotions about someone we haven't really met yet." Ruby groaned massaging her forehead.

"Oh geez, I am very sorry for waking up from dreams and nightmares just to have another few invisible strings tied at my pinky or any other fingers I have. Which is by the way, I cannot see!" Yang looked at her fingers sternly to get her point across.

"Do you think what you were dreaming about is something that is going to happened again like the other dreams you had or something that was from past lives?"

"I don't know. Not unless we find if all the people in my dreams and nightmares are real."

"They are real alright."

"How can you say so?"

"Uh… Because of the strings I can see and you were complaining about?"

"Fair point."

"Yeah.. Anyway, we should find if those monsters that you called Grimm exist, that will be something."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No…. Nope…." Ruby answered with a 'popping' sound at the end of her 'Nope'.

"You are! Come here you little red!" Yang grabbed Ruby's head and proceeds to give her a noogie.

"Oh! Yang! Ouch! Ouch! Stop it! Come on!" Ruby gasped with her feet waving around like a swimmer's and hands holding her sisters right arm struggling to break free from her sister's death grip. "Hmmppp Mmt! Yammph… cmmphh brrthhhmm.." She soon found herself face to face with her sister's well-endowed chest without her ability to breathe.

The door opening made the two halt from their tussle and stared at the new comer. "As much as I love seeing you two going on with sisterly bonding. Dou you guys have any idea what time is it?"

"Uhh.. Past Three in the morning?" Yang who was still giving Ruby's head a death grip said before laughing to the new comer awkwardly.

"Y-Ymmgphh" After successfully turning away from her sister's chest, Ruby gaspingly said "Bah! Hah! L-let go! Yang! You're c-choking me Ack!"

Releasing her death grip with a wrong calculation ending with a loud thud does not take a genius to guess that Yang sends her sister sprawled at the floor. She and the new comer stared at Ruby who was now in sitting position, rubbing her bruised head and then her hut backside.

"Ouch… Oh…" Ruby stared back at the new comer who in term raised an eyebrow on her. "Oh.. H-hey dad!" She grinned awkwardly then glared at Yang who's scratching the back of her head grinning back at her with a sorry grin.

"It's still One in the morning and you girls have classes later at Eight. So, please girls, get back to bed and sleep." Their dad sighed while pleadingly gazing at them.

"Okay Dad!" The sisters said scrambling back to their sleeping position.

Walking next to the girls bed, their father asked. "Oh.. Ruby? Why are you sleeping at your sister's bed?"

"Uhh.. I just want to?"

"And here I thought you're a teenager already." This statement of their father earned a laugh from Yang who immediately groan in pain with Ruby's elbow making contact with her stomach.

"Yang just had a nightmare so I figure that she might want someone beside her."

"And that's very noble of you my little cuddle bunny- Oww!" Yang said teasingly earning her another elbow on her stomach. "That hurts you know."

"Good!"

"Aw.. Just admit it already Ruby. You still cannot sleep without your older sister by your side. Without me." Yang grinned.

"First, I have only one older sister and that's you. Second, I have been sleeping on my own bed there past six years! Third, I – "

"Okay okay! Stop! Stop! Girls, let us just sleep." Kissing the two at forehead their father left the room after saying "Goodnight to you too."

"Goodnight dad!" The two said.

A few minutes later, Yang called again. "Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Last week, I dreamt of you admitting to College together with me. That's all! Goodnight." With that Yang turned her back to Ruby who started asking questions.

"What?! Yang?! Wait! Hey! What do you mean? Come on!"

* * *

 **= Days later/ Signal high School =  
**

Having an Intelligence Quotient of above 150 made Ruby and her half- sister Yang to get bored at school easily and it made them do many kinds of things. Her sister always cut classes and sometimes goes on a drag race in the middle of the day and this is the reason Yang barely made it to the list of people graduating this year. Ruby, on the other hand, find some fun things she can do while at school.

So this is why a nagging feeling made Ruby stopped her way to their school's faculty office. A few minutes ago her name was broadcaster to the whole campus stating that she was needed. This made her mind go frenzy while asking herself what did she do these past few days.

Oh, yes. She remembered one.

She was the one that throw a bucket full of Sodium mixed with potassium at their school swimming pool last week. In her defense, it sated her curiosity and it was their chemistry class. Their teacher ask them to do a research on how an alkali metal react on water using their chemistry lab but for Ruby who already know what it can do, a cup of water is not nearly as exciting as a pool dump with an alkali metals. This made the whole school alarmed for the loud explosion it occurs. Thankfully, the teachers cannot identify the person caused for Ruby herself hack the school's security cameras.

Ah.. There was another one.

She also hacked their schools system giving everyone additional credits while she was in their IT class. Ruby finished all the works and studies their IT teacher asked them to do and she was getting bored already so she bypassed all security system their school has and hack the whole system itself and gave out free credits. She laughed for the school did not even know what she did after 2 days. Anyway, the system is back and running now and all the credits she gave out was erased so no harm done.

There was also an incident about a tiny robot that cannot be fixed stated by Robotics Club President so Ruby took the liberty to fix it herself adding some special features that allows the controller to have a vision so it can be controlled without him in field. She then grinningly gave it back to the naughty boys of Robotics club who Ruby think will cause trouble. Days later, their school newspaper proven that what Ruby had thought really did happen. The boys got caught peeping at girls locker room using the said robot and were given a month long detention which she also nearly had but thankfully the Robotics Club President itself proven her not so innocent innocence stating that she only help fixing the robot and it is not her fault.

There were many more things Ruby had done this school semester and it's clearly not to talk out too. She thought that it'll not give her any punishment for they didn't know the one who did it. So she just grimaced and continues to walk forward. 'You cannot do anything for all the things you've already done anyway.' She thought.

Knocking the door, she peek at the room and gulped as all the teacher's eyes was on her. "Uhh.. Hi.." What the next thing she saw was shocking for all the teacher were laughing and congratulating her.

"Congratulations Ms. Rose!"

"Who would've thought! Congratulations kid!" And so a series of congratulatory message was said.

"Uh… Thank.." Ruby smiles with her inner thought panicking. 'What did I do?! What in the Freaking hell did I do?!"

"Oh! Ms. Rose, please proceed to the Principal's office, there is a surprise for you and don't mind these guys. Oh! And your father was there too" A female teacher said smiling.

Ruby's panicking mind had gone to more haywire as the word 'Surprise' slipped out of the teacher's mouth. She thought of the worst. 'Oh man! What surprise?! A Surprise Detention? A Surprise Expulsion? What kind of Surprise!?' this was her thoughts while she walked toward the principal's office and slipped in.

There she meet four people Their school Principal, her father, which is by the way, one of the teachers in Signal, a female blondie with glasses and white- haired man in all green attire wearing a spectacles.

"Oh! There she is! Ms. Rose, sit down here." The principal gestured to where her father was sitting a while ago. "I'll be out for a while since this has nothing to do with me now."

"Ruby, These people wants to talk to you about something. I need to go to my class but I'll be sure to talk to you afterwards." Her father said and with a kiss, he left.

"Ohh… Uhhmmm.. Hi!" Ruby greeted the two.

"So, Ruby Rose. You have such an unusual eyes." The man in green said.

"Oh.. thanks?"

"I would like to know where and how did you learn this?" The woman took a scroll out and began to play a video that made Ruby's eyes popped out and jaws dropped way down to the ground.

The video was taken while Ruby was sitting in front of a monitor with binary numbers and syntaxes and some hard to understand programming codes she applied when she was giving out free credits.

"How did you.." Ruby stuttered.

"Oh.. You see Ms. Rose, we have been eyeing you for quite a long time now. I suppose, Five months. It is after you register to our Website and aced the online entrance exam. After that, you also aced and perfected the tests I asked your professors to give you as your Final term exam, which is by the way, we used as an entrance exam."

"Okay. I.. I learned it all by myself using different IT and computer engineering books. Ah.. anyway, how did you know if ever I did cheat or not on that online entrance exam?"

"Do you know who am I Ms. Rose?"

"You're Headmaster Ozpin of University of Remnant."

"Ms. Rose, My University is the college every aspiring, hardworking, talented, studious and genius students ever wanted to study where." The Blond woman said.

"I know that already sir."

"So you may already know that we always have the new technologies and all so it was easy to know when an online examinees were cheating or not."

"I always wanted to study at your University. It is my dream.. Well, aside from being a famous scientist slash engineer slash architect slas-"

"Okay Ms. Rose.. We got you." The woman sighed adjusting her spectacles.

Mr. Ozpin looked at the woman who stared back at him, sighing and nodding. He then asked Ruby while smiling. "Do you really want to study at my University?"

"More than ever.."

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it! The prologue is now finished! I do hope you like it. Anyway, to all followers of my Gakuen Alice story "Hidden". I'll be surely to post the next chapter on or before June 13 which is the start of my 4th year college. And Again, I am sorry for all the people who had a trouble with my grammatical errors.

Anyway, feel free to drop comments.

 **Preview:**

"I'm so glad to study with you Sister!"

"What are you Doing?!"

"Welcome to Beacon..…"

"Wait.. What initiation?!"


	2. Chapter 1: Oh wow Compare to this, Si

**A/N:** Hi! This will be the first chapter of this fan fiction. In addition, thank you for the Review **Annachi.** You clearly stated out what I am worst with. Although, I plotted some mistakes on purpose, I still, kind of, forgot to edit and remove the others. Now, I am really thinking that I seriously need a beta reader for this story. But then again update is unpredictable. Anyway, I think some of my mistakes were caused by the varieties of English I used and mixed in making this. My fault still.. I probably should have used the Standard English alone. Anyway, I'm rambling already… Let just start this chapter!

Rated T for some curses that will happen here and there…. How to read: "Said" 'thought'

Sorry for all the mistakes and grammatical errors, some of them were plotted in purpose.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY and its characters. Monty Oum (Blessed thy soul and may he be happy wherever he is) and Rooster teeth did. The Only thing that is mine in this story is the Plot and maybe some OCs if ever I have.

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"You're Headmaster Ozpin of University of Remnant."_

 _"Ms. Rose, My University is the college every aspiring, hardworking, talented, studious and genius students ever wanted to study where." The Blond woman said._

 _"I know that already sir."_

 _"So you may already know that we always have the new technologies and all so it was easy to know when an online examinees were cheating or not."_

 _"I always wanted to study at your University. It is my dream.. Well, aside from being a famous scientist slash engineer slash architect slas-"_

 _"Okay Ms. Rose.. We got you." The woman sighed adjusting her spectacles._

 _Mr. Ozpin looked at the woman who stared back at him, sighing and nodding. He then asked Ruby while smiling. "Do you really want to study at my University?"_

 _"More than ever.."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: "Oh wow.. Compare to this, Signal is nothing."**

"Then we'll see you this coming academic year Ms. Rose." This made Ruby's eyes widen in shock and anticipation.

"Seriously?" She asked staring still at Ozpin with disbelief.

"Seriously Ms. Rose." Ozpin sighed while nodding, telling the young lad that he was not joking.

"Seriously?!" Ruby asked again. This time, the question directed to the blond woman behind Ozpin.

"Seriously." The woman frowned and said. "And here I thought that this girl is a genius. How can you say so when she clearly cannot even understand the things you've said Ozpin?" She then added.

"She's just surprise Glinda."

"You're Glinda Goodwitch?! Oh my fucking God! You're Glinda Goodwitch?!" Ruby cursed animatedly, earning a glare from the staid woman. "As in the world's engineering prowess Glinda Goodwitch!? Oh fucking Christ on a Stick! Can I have your autograph?"

"Mind your language young lady. I do not condone speaking such foul words. If I will be a professor of yours, I will surely grade your conduct with a Four."

"Oh! Sorry. Anyway, what does it feels like to be the most sought engineer worldwide? Please tell me. And. In addition, what is the major difference between all branches of engineering like? Civil to you know, the most complex branch of engineering. Did you really studied and learned 10 branches of engineering?"

"Later. Later and I only studied and majored two branches of engineering. I don't know where you ever heard of me being the engineering prowess but I don't like that title and I didn't earn it."

"Ah Com–"

"Oh, your questions will be answered when you apply for engineering major Ms. Rose." With that, Glinda left.

"Well then, again, see you next scholastic year Ms. Rose."

"You're really serious?" Ruby's grin turned to grimace in the instance she remembered that she is still on her second year in High School. "Wait! I'm really acceleratin-" She paralyzed in disbelief after caught Ozpin's fingers.

Mr. Ozpin just smiled before he left.

The sound of the door closing snap Ruby out of stupor and she whined to no one. "Wait! How about the rest of my high school years?! My Diploma and all?! How about my friends?! Arrghh!"

'How can that be?' Remembering what she saw on Ozpin's fingers, Ruby thought afterwards.

* * *

 **=Later days/ actually, a day after Yang's Graduation Ceremony=**

Ruby was grinning awkwardly as Yang hugged her "I can't believe my little sister is going to Remnant University with me."

"Please stop. You've been hugging me these past few days for the same reason." Ruby sighed as she tapped her sister's shoulder, urging her to let go.

"But it's incredible! I'm so glad to study with you sister!"

They looked around their room and settled their eyes on the boxes of their belongings littering around. "I still can't believe that we need to spend our summer vacation in school dormitory.".

"Well, we do need to get familiarized and accustomed to the university ground and it will also help us not to get homesick easily when academic year started." Yang said stacking another book to one of her boxes.

"Why does it have to be in an Island?" Ruby grumbled as she started playing her game at their PC again.

"Ask the headmaster himself." Yang said before she turned to Ruby who started another round of game with her online playing buddies. "Hey! What about packing?" she asked.

"Damn it! Guys, I need backup right now. Backdooring didn't work." Ruby said through her headset, practically ignoring her sister. She started hitting the keyboard and clicking the mouse a few times.

" _Are you kidding?!"_ A sceptic sounding male voice greeted Ruby back as one of her party member grunt in frustration. " _Sorry Red, I'm with Blessed right now. We're doing the kill lane."_

" _Yeah, sorry Red. Can you hold it on your own for just a minute?"_ Another voice rang and this time it was a girl having the username 'Blessed'.

"I think I can." Ruby said, her fingers started hitting the keyboard quicker as her eyes darted around. She grimaced on the thing she saw and started clicking the mouse much faster than before. "Dang it guys! 2 more champions arrived! I cannot hold for a minute now. Can someone help!"

" _Where the hell is Noble when she was needed?!" another grunt came from the first responder._

" _Oh! Sorry for doing the babysitting work with the noob of a team mate we have Rain."_ A new voice popped up. _"He's doing a leaching on me right now. I'm expecting something from him."_

" _Leave the noob! Red needs backup, go to her position!"_

"Shit guys! I am in Yellow bar now! Stop fighting already and give me support! I only have 3 pots left." Ruby gritted her teeth as she continues to hit her keyboard. "Got the first kill but still needs help here!"

" _Incoming Red! I am also a seconds away! Don't worry!"_

"What?! Damn, another one."

" _For the Fucking sake! I got nailed guys, but the kill lane is successful. Blessed will be joining you seconds after."_ Ruby heard Rain said.

" _Scratch that Rain! Eleven minions here are mobbing me. Ah! Come on!"_ Ruby heard a few shufflingbefore she got the words _"Sorry guys. I got killed by the minions."_

Few seconds after, Ruby stared at the screen of their monitor with words telling her she died. Sighing, she told her party member. "I became a martyr."

" _Noble!"_ The duo of Rain and Blessed whined.

" _Sorry! I got myself busy with two minions."_

Ruby stared at the screen as she watched the game unfold. She grinned when her party member named 'Noble' killed the champion who killed her character. "Oh! Come on! Is this game a lost cause?" Ruby grumbled as she watched Noble nuked by the last enemy's champion.

" _Woah! Where did that come from?"_ Ruby heard Blessed asked as she watch the enemy's champion got sheeped. The screen of her computer displayed a "You Win".

"Noble! Man, you are cool! This is what you've been expecting from blondie?!" Ruby asked.

" _Yeah! Now we got our self a carry!"_

" _Hey, that's a rhyme. Anyway, I'm not a noob you know."_ A voice said.

Ruby laughed then stared at another blue string appeared and tied itself in her finger. 'Oh cool! I got myself a friend.' She has been playing this online game for a while now and her usual party members were Rain, Noble and Blessed. She believed that she had a neutral relationship with Rain and Blessed for the first time they played the strings she got from those two were white. However, for Noble, their relationship was more of Neutrality and respect. Even though she held a deep respect to the girl, Noble herself did not hold any feelings for her. Thus, two entwined strings appeared on her left middle finger the first time they played together, one was white and the other was yellow.

Thinking about strings brought Ruby back to the time she encounter the headmaster of Remnant University. 'How can someone do-' A loud coughing broke Ruby out of her train of thoughts.

"Ahem! Ruby.." another voice was heard by Ruby who immediately turned around to meet her father's gaze. Behind him, Ruby noted, was Yang who's now just taping the boxes of her belongings.

"Oh! Hi dad!" Ruby grinned.

"I do believe that you're not done with packing yet. Finish it already." Her father commanded.

"Yes dad." She obliged, turning back to the computer screen, she told her party members. "Sorry guys got to go. I still need to do something." With that, she logged out and turned the computer off.

"Sis, need help?" Yang asked.

"Yes please.." Ruby grumbled as she put her clothes on a box.

* * *

 **= A day later=**

"Here we are!" Yang yelled to the open sea while laughing like a child. "Oh! Look! Look! Ruby we're near the docks!" She said leaning forward the railing and pointing at the docks. "Oh! Oh! That's a Lighthouse!"

"Sis!" Ruby whined as she face- palmed on her sister's childlike antics. "I know what a lighthouse looks like." She was beginning to get shy from all the stares her sister gets from what she was doing.

"Oh, chill, I've only done that cause you look like you're about to cry in nervous." Yang said snickering.

"No I'm not." Ruby frowned.

"Hey! Stop with the frown already and be happy. With you accelerating to college, everyone will think you're the bee's knees." Yang pinched her sister's cheeks, curving Ruby's face to make out a smile.

Slapping her sister's hands, Ruby rubbed her cheeks while saying, "Okay look, I don't want to be the bee's knees. I don't want to become any kind of bees and especially not a knee."

"What's with you? You're supposed to be all giddy and happy."

"Of course I am excited but not that happy. I got move two years ahead and left my friends behind. I don't want to people to think I'm special." Ruby muttered staring at the ship's deck.

"Look, they may or may not think you're special but you're always be my so extraordinary little sister." Yang said and hugged Ruby.

"Yang." Ruby smiled. "I'm the only sister you have."

"I know." Ruby heard Yang stated. "Now, Look at the view sis, it's' Yangtastic' isn't it?" And she's back to being the old Yang Ruby always knew. With this, the youngest rolled her eyes. "Hey, laugh a little. That is a good pun. Admit it!"

"Grphh.. Blech.." A few seconds of sisterly bonding was disrupted by an intriguing sound. Looking at the direction of the noise, they saw a young man at the stern, emptying his stomach.

"Well, I guess the view wasn't for everyone." Yang said.

"Well, it was a nice moment while it lasted."

"Hmm.. Wonder who we're going to meet."

"Uhh.. I just hope they're better than vomit boy."

Minutes later, they walked out of the ship and the two stared in awe at the huge school building in front of them.

"Oh wow.. Compare to this, Signal is nothing." Yang remarked.

The university was huge and it was literally the whole island they were stepping in. There were many buildings, which probably for different majors as shat the siblings thought. Some of the said buildings created like ones of medieval period and some are modern in design. There was a huge courtyard and pool. You can also hear the sound system blared from distance as it report the mid day school news.

"Yeah.. Wait! Isn't that the famous historian? He's teaching here? I need to talk to him."Ruby giddily said, pointing at a man from far away. Yang just stared at her with an eyebrow raised as she continued naming people who are 'famous' in her term. Before she even left, Ruby found someone she, again, knew. "Ah! That is the architect of the tallest building ever builds! She's gre-" Ruby grinned and said. "Look! They are soul mates! I wanted to know if they really an item!"

 _"To all the Freshman Students please report to the auditorium for the opening ceremony."_ Yang heard someone said using the sound system as her sister continue to squealed in delight.

"Okay, easy there little sister." Yang grabbed her sister's hoodie, dragging her away before she can even run to whoever she wanted to talk to."We still have a opening ceremony to attend to."

"I know, but can we ditch it? I mean, come on." Ruby whined while leaning unto Yang.

"You know what? If you continue like this, I'm leaving you behind."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Welp, I will now. My friends are here so tatta." Yang, waving her right hand at Ruby, left with a bunch of people.

Ruby was using Yang's stature as leverage when she was dragged by her a while ago. Now that it is gone, Ruby toppled backward, hitting a few cases and boxes.

"What are you doing?!" A girl with a white haired asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Ow.. ow... ah.. Sorry."

"Sorry? Do you have any Idea what damage you would've caused?" Whitey said as she took one of the cases lying on the ground. Opening it, she shoved one of the contents to Ruby's face. "Look! This case contains different gadgets created by Schnee Technology. Some of them aren't even in the market yet. Do you know how much all of these costs?"

"Uhmm.." Ruby's eyes darted around in embarrassment as many people started staring at them. 'Why do you even need too many gadgets in hand?' she thought.

"Ah!" Whitey shrieked, closing the case, she proceed to open another. "My perfume." She happily took it.

"Perfume?" Ruby asked eyeing the girl in disbelief. 'What the heck? Seriously? For a perfume?'

"Yes! Do you know how much this caused? It's worth a thousand lien!" Whitey, again, shoved it on Ruby's face.

"Why did you even buy something that's so expensive?" Ruby asked while rubbing her nose.

"Do you know who am I?"

Having a sensitive nose, Ruby tends to sneeze more often and, right now, she's trying not to. The conversation was drove to the back of her head and her focus changed to preventing herself to sneeze in front of the girl and others.

"Hey! Are you even listening? What are you? Brain dead? Answer me dunce!" Whitey asked as she shoved the perfume more to Ruby's face.

"Achoo!" Ruby sneezed in front of the girl.

The perfume was thrown in surprise and rolled on the ground with no damage on the bottle. Black-haired girl who was reading a book picked it up.

The girl sighed and proceeded to join the two.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about! You dunce!"

"I'm really sorry. Okay princess? " Ruby said in mild irritation. "If you didn't shove it on my face I would've not sneeze."

"Heiress actually." The black haired girl said, "She's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee technology, one of the leading companies in term of innovation."

"Oh! Some recognition! Finally!"

"The same company infamous for labour force and questionable business partners." Black-haired smiled. This made Ruby giggled and Whitey mad.

"Oh! Give me that!" Whitey grabbed the perfume out of the black-haired hand and left.

"I promise to make it up to you!" Ruby called as she watched whitey left. "Hey thank yo-" She turned to the black-haired who was now many steps away from her. Sighing she said to no one. "So much for first day."

"Well that was something else." Ruby heard a familiar voice called. Looking around, she met a red-haired female's face. "Pyrrha!" She greeted recognizing the girl to be her cousin.

"Hey there Ruby. Having your rough first day huh? How's it going?"

"Fine, before Yang left me and that happened." Ruby looked around before asking. "Do you know where the auditorium is?"

"Yeah, it's this way. Come on, I'll lead you." With that, the two started walking.

A moment of silence occurs for a while before Ruby decided to break it by asking. "How'd you even know where it was?"

"I've been here for two days now. You do remember that Sanctum's graduation is earlier than signal's, right?"

"Ah. Now that you think about it, Sanctum also has early summer vacation."

'Not to mention, early school start. Why are you here anyway?"

"Got move 2 years ahead. Why aren't you the same?"

"I, kind of, focus on club participation and neglected my studies. I barely graduated because of my absences."

"So much for having an IQ of a genius. You're just like Yang."

"Hey, at least I'm not using it for naughty things unlike you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Did you think I don't know that you're the reason behind Signal's pool destruction?"

"How did you know that?"

"Oh. It was well- known to every school there is and when I heard about it, the first thing I thought was you." Pyrrha stopped and stared at the huge building ahead. "Here we are."

"Where did you sleep for the past few days?" Ruby asked as they enter the room.

The auditorium was sound proofed inside out and can hold a thousand of students. The stage was huge with two large LED screen on both sides enabling the students seated far away to see the happenings and there were large stereos placed at the upper corners of the room.

"Here. Freshmen cannot use the dorms yet. There will be a Sorting tomorrow."

"Sorting?"

"Hey guys! Pyrrha, Ruby!" They heard Yang's voice. Looking around, they saw Yang waving and pointing at the seats next to her. "Come! I save you a spot."

"Hey Yang!" Pyrrha greeted back after they joined Yang. "How have you been?"

"Great! What did you and Ruby talked about?" Yang asked while the two sat.

"Oh. The sorting thing."

"What sorting thing?"

"Uh.. The freshmen will apply to the dorm they like. That's what all I know right now but they said we'll be doing much more just to get in a dorm." Pyrrha said. "You guys should enlist yourself to Dorms too."

"But what if you're not accepted to the dorm you choose?"

"There are four dorms here, Beacon, Haven, Atlas and Shade. If you were not accepted on your first choice, you can always apply to the others. And if you were not accepted on all of the dorms, then you'll have to rent at the island's market place."

"We have a market place here?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Somewhere you can buy things you want. But it was on the other side of the island so, transportation is needed."

"Oh goodie. It's a right decision to bring my motorcycle here." Yang said.

"So, what dorm did you enlist your name?" Ruby asked.

"Oh. Beacon Dormitory. Tell you what, it was huge and has a cool architectural design. The dorm master is only a second year and she is kind too! You guys will like it there." Pyrrha said grinning at the two.

"Cool! Let's try it later." Yang exclaimed in excitement. "Anyway, how's your first day going little sister?" she asked Ruby who was now grumbling with arms crossed on chest.

"You mean, since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Exploded? Meltdown already?"

"Yang it's not literally exploded 'exploded'. She just sneezed.." Pyrrha said snickering. "On the face of a Schnee."

"Really?"

"Yes! I trip over that Schnee girl's luggage and then she yelled at me. And then I sneeze and the she yelled again and I just wish for her to stop yelling at me." Ruby grumbled as started scratching the back of her head in annoyance. "I started feeling awful afterwards!"

"You!" A voice came from behind.

"Oh God it's happening again!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise as she cling at Pyrrha's jacket.

There, behind Ruby, seated an annoyed looking Weiss Schnee who said. "Be thankful you didn't do any damage to my gadgets and to my bottle of perfume!"

"Oh my god you really did sneezed." Yang commented. "Oh! Now that I remember it, I dreamt of a happening like this. Moreover, Ruby literally exploded. There was some fire and I think some Ice and lightning."

"What?! And why didn't you tell me?"

"Hello? How was I supposed to know that it will really happen?"

"On your dreams numbering of one to ten, eight of it literally happened." Pyrrha answered.

"Weiss! It was an accident all right! I didn't mean for it to happen." Ruby said and a piece of paper was shoved on her face. "What's this?"

"Guidelines about Schnee Technology products." Weiss said as Ruby took the pamphlet from her. "You said you wanted to make up for it right? Then read this and don't ever talk to me again."

"Why do you bring to many gadgets anyway?" Pyrrha asked in mild confusion.

"I help testing the efficiency and efficacy. I will return it afterwards with the notes of its effectiveness. So it cannot be 'damaged'." Weiss answered emphasizing the word 'Damage' while glaring at Ruby.

"Look, uhh, It sounds like you guys just got off with a wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends?" Yang suggested.

"You're right sis!" Ruby agreed. She cleared out her throat and extended a hand on Weiss. "Hello Weiss. The name's Ruby. Want to hang out? We ca-"

"No." Weiss' immediate response was.

The four went silent awkwardly and waited for the ceremony to start.

After a good thirty minutes wasted for an Opening ceremony, Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha found their selves, standing in front of a huge building that looks like it was created at the medieval period. Circling around the building, they came across the backyard full of equipment and courts.

"You are right Pyr. We might enjoy ourselves here." Yang stated.

"Can I quote what Yang said a while ago?" Ruby asked, still staring at the building in front.

"You can.."

" 'Oh wow.. Compare to this, Signal is nothing.' "

"Let's go already. You haven't seen the inside yet." Pyrrha laughed as they continue their trek. They stopped at the Dorm master's booth.

"Oh, freshmen?" A overly confident voice said. There, standing few meters away from them was a short brown haired teenage girl wearing a dark-brown beret and aviator sunglasses.

'Wearing beret and sunglasses inside the dormitory? Is that even legal?' the sisters' thought.

"Oh hi Adel!" Pyrrha greeted. "Guys, this is Coco Adel, an upperclassman and the Dorm's co-master." She introduced. "And Adel, this is Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, my cousins, they're half-sisters."

"Well then" Taking off her aviator sunglasses, she greeted extending a hand. "Welcome to beacon."

"Nice to meet you too Coco." Yang grinned taking and shaking the hand extended."Mind telling me where you buy those glasses? Mine's got destroyed a while ago."

"I'm going to shopping for clothes later. Want to join me?"

"Heck yeah!"

Coco smirked as she shakes hands with Ruby and said. "Nice to meet you kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Ruby whined, retrieving her hands. She noticed the strings tied on her left middle finger that made her grin. She stared at Coco and asked. "You're playing League of Legends right? You are the user named Noble, right? Nice to meet you team mate."

* * *

 **A/N:** And there is your chapter 1. Hope you still like where this story was going. Anyway, try finding out who are Ruby's playing buddies. One of them was named already.

Oh! Before I forgot, additional genre of this story is Supernatural. You already know why.

Again, sorry for all grammar mistakes and all.

Feel free to comment.

 **Preview:**

"Wait.. What initiation?!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Keep quiet you dunce."

"Why does I feel like there's something wrong with the pairings?"

"Yeah I feel sorry for myself too."


	3. Chapter 2: Such Misfortune

**A/N:** Back again! So, our summer vacation here will expire at June 13, which is a week away from now. Just for early notice, I may be lagging back a little bit and post new chapter once or twice a month. In addition, if I am not busy enough I will do a weekly release. No promises on weekly release though. Anyway, for KibaPT's reaction about the mistake on Glynda's name, all I can answer you is "I know." with a grin in my face. In any case, let us just start this chapter.

Rated T for some curses that will happen here and there…. How to read: "Said" 'thought'

Sorry for all the mistakes and grammatical errors, some of them were plotted in purpose.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY and its characters. Monty Oum (Blessed thy soul and may he be happy wherever he is) and Rooster teeth did. The Only thing that is mine in this story is the Plot and maybe some OCs if ever I have.

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Nice to meet you too Coco." Yang grinned taking and shaking the hand extended."Mind telling me where you buy those glasses? Mine's got destroyed a while ago."_

" _I'm going to shopping for clothes later. Want to join me?"_

" _Heck yeah!"_

 _Coco smirked as she shakes hands with Ruby and said. "Nice to meet you kid."_

" _I'm not a kid anymore!" Ruby whined, retrieving her hands. She noticed the strings tied on her left middle finger that made her grin. She stared at Coco and asked. "You're playing League of Legends right? You are the user named Noble, right? Nice to meet you team mate."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: "Such Misfortune..."**

Ruby was aggravated, wait scratch that. She was mad. Being lost inside the largest forest in their university's premise while finding whatever relics their Dorm co-master wants is not really something to be happy about – especially if the said quest happens in the middle of the night with the moon and the flickering flashlight on her hand was her only means of light and companionship.

"Yang! Yang!" She screamed, busy finding her sister while praying to God that she may not encounter anyone. 'Please make Yang be my partner. Please make Yang be my partner.' She thought as she ran. She, then, began to daydream whoever her partner will be. 'This is bad. This is bad! What if Yang partnered up with someone already? Hmm... Well there's Pyrrha' she smiled. 'I've known her for years and she's my cousin. We will surely have a great partnership.' Then she frowns while thinking. 'But she agreed to partner up with Whitey. Oh! There was Jaune.' She smiled again before sighing in worry 'He's nice and funny but I don't think he's an athlete or even has brains. Hey! There was also that black haired girl! Wait scratch that! I don't know anything about her.'

So engrossed with her thoughts Ruby did not see a hanging branch sticking up on her path she was running. 'Snap' the sound of her head hitting the said branch. Seconds later, she found herself staring at the twinkling starts at the sky with imaginary little wolfs circling around and a throbbing pain growing in her head. "Aghh! Damn it! I think I might have a concussion!" she squirmed while trying to ease the pain she was feeling. Standing up and ignoring the ache she felt, she resume on running again. This time, she focused her mind on the path she was sprinting.

'Fuck it! I should be sleeping with god damn beautiful dreams right now or playing League of Legends with the others instead of this. Damn that Coco and damn the Beacon's tradition. Now that I remember, there should be a huge event for LoL players this evening. Again, damn Coco for hogging all the glory and items! Now, I need to do a thing for her! Why did I even accept that challenge?' She cannot really blame Coco for this because it was already a tradition. What made her mad at the said sophomore was that she is the reason for it being a midnight quest. This of course, made her miss their daily evening games and even the most awaited event for all the players. So, grumbling while running, all Ruby can see around her was darkness, trees, bushes, little animals, white figure and trees agai - wait, white figure? She skidded to stop but she was seconds too late.

A loud crashing sound reverberated in the forest before flapping of wings can be heard as birds, bats and whatever kind of flying animals decided to leave the said part of the forest where the sound came from.

"Oh damn it!" Curses Ruby as she groaned in pain as she gasped for air. "A while ago it was my face that was hurting, now it's my body. Can't life get any worse than this?" she muttered under breathe. Nevertheless, she admitted that her face landed on a soft pillow like thing that makes her want to succumb to sleep. 'This is a nice pillow. I could sleep here. Let's sleep.'

"Ugh. That hurts." Before she can even take a nap, Ruby heard her pillow groaned before it said "Get of you dunce!"

Lifting her head, the first thing she saw was blue, light blue and the first thing she thought was sky, color of the sky, no, it is more like the color of the ice? 'Wait, the figure I saw was white not blue.' Then, she noticed a scar, a scar that reminded her of someone. "Okay, I stand corrected. Well shit.." Ruby said smiling awkwardly at the twitching eyes of her so-called pillow.

"I said get off!" an uppercut landed on Ruby's chin forcing her into sitting position. "Oww! Why'd you do that Whitey?" She grudgingly asked the woman who was now standing few meters away from her with hand folded on chest.

"You really are brain dead! Did you even hear what I say before staring at me like an idiot you are? And my name is Weiss not Whitey so stop calling me that."

'Did I do something that might have anger whoever the God sitting on the golden throne in heaven to give me such a crappy day?' Ruby thought as she groans.

"Such Misfortune..." she muttered. 'At least Yang is suffering the same thing.'

Okay.. Okay.. Let us rewind the day starting from what happened after Ruby's meeting with her Dorm Co- master who in turn is also her playing buddy to know all her misfortune for the day.

* * *

 **= Flashback =**

"Ohh! I have played with many people now. So who are you in them?" Coco asked with an eyebrow up.

"RedCloak111. We played yesterday remember?" Ruby asked, giddily waiting for Coco's answer. For her, it is a special event to meet face to face with someone you work with, even if the said work is only on online games. Maybe because a meeting like this is an unusual occurrence.

Coco stared at the distance for a while just to look like she was thinking. "Red? As in the martyr?" she questioned.

"What the heck?! Was that all you remembered about me? The time I became a martyr? How about when I became your saviour after your nearly defeat by three champions? Or how about when I get a killing spree after killing four champions?" Ruby face palmed as she stared at an amused Coco while groaning in disbelief. Putting both hands on Coco's shoulder, she began to shake the said elder. "We're party mate back then!"

"First, get your hands off of me. Second, it's not killing spree when you have four kills, it's called Rampage and third because I don't really care who I party with." Coco said neutrally as she swatted the dust on her shoulder.

"Hey! We are the only party you have! You even wait for us to online!" Ruby whined.

"Exactly." Coco said while putting on her aviator glasses.

"Wait! Do you know, there is a large event this evening! I heard it's an international ladder match, elimination series." Ruby said in excitement, successfully changing the topic. "Oh! I can have a new skin for Hecarim!"

"Yeah right, let us see if who will have many different types 'killing spree' between the two of us." Coco challenged.

"Of course, that would be me." Ruby proudly declared, thumping her chest in act of confidence.

"Not so fast kid for that would be I not you." Coco folded her arms on chest with a mocking look on face as she stared at Ruby. "And aside from bragging rights, who ever win can have one request that the loser need to abide. How about that for a bet?" She added taking the challenge to a new level.

"Then we have a deal!" Ruby accepted with a hand waiting for a handshake that Coco took to seal their deal.

"So ummm... Sorry to intrude but are you guys finished, because we still have to do something here?" Pyrrha butted in. She and Yang was watching at the sideline as the party mate started began talking and challenging each other. They just stood there, waiting and watching.

"Yeah, Pyrrs kind of right, considering that we still have not wrote ourselves in the list of people trying to enter this dorm and we didn't even know what will happen afterwards." Yang said leaning at wall behind her and Pyrrha.

"Write your name and scroll number at the paper there." Coco said while pointing at papers sitting on a desk. She watched as Ruby took the liberty to write her and her sister's name and scroll number. "Then, like I said to Nikos, wait for us to call you. However, you guys will not wait so long... Why are you looking at me like that? Having a problem with me?"

Yang stared at Coco with a look of contortion, as if she was thinking about something, before smiling like how a bright sun does. "There is an initiation that will be happening huh. Is it this afternoon? Oh! This is so yangcinating." she said, meeting an awkward silence accompanied by a creaking sound from cicadas outside the room's opened window. "Guys? Tell me, I'm correct right?"

"Wait.. What initiation?!" Ruby exclaimed in confusion. She looked at Pyrrha who just shrugged at her looking equally confused, to Coco who is staring at Yang with her hands on her aviator glasses which is lying at the tip of her nose then to Yang whose eyes were darting in different direction, refusing to look at anyone's eyes.

"Where did you get the information about an initiation?" Coco blurted out for she knew that going through initiation before being qualified to admit to dorms was supposed to be a secret to all freshmen. It was an oath from all Dorms users and non-dorms users to keep the initiation as a secret.

"Ahh!.. Eh... Umm... uhhh..." Yang darted her eyes anywhere aside from the three as she formulate an answer to the said question. "I just thought that there would be. Considering you, people only asked for our name and scroll number then you should need some form of plan in sorting out who will stay and who will not." Yang said in an asking matter as she grinned awkwardly. 'Damn it! Why am I not good at last minute lie construction? That was a crappy one.' She thought.

"So, between your knack of knowing things and your terrible pun, which do you want to tackle first because I don't know where to start?" Coco said accepting the terrible lie Yang just formulated.

"W- with my puns?" Yang sighed as she thought that she had escaped such an awkward moment.

"It's horrifying. Wait.. Is there any word for something that's more sickening than going to the Ninth circles of hell?" Looking at the occupants of the room, Coco waited for an answer but none came. "None? Okay." She, then, turned her stare back to Yang who smiled at her. "Do not ever, and I mean EVER, tell puns in my presence again. Copy that?" she irritably stated emphasizing the second 'ever' she said.

"Yes ma'am!" Yang said firmly as she saluted at Coco like a military women.

"You should be at Atlas Dormitory, not here." Coco scoffed at Yang's antic. "At ease soldier."

"Coco, what's happening here?" A voice from a new comer called. She has a long brown hair and eyes. She was holding a stack of papers as she came in and placed it at a desk.

"Ah! Velvet, these guys were just trying out on the dorm." Coco said as she greeted the new comer. "Guys, this is Velvet Scarlatina the Beacon's dorm master, Velvet, you already know Pyrrha right?" After she saw a nod coming from Velvet, she resumed "These are her cousins, the blonde is Yang Xiao Long and the red jacket is Ruby Rose."

"Hey!" Ruby whined as Coco introduced her as the unzipped red hooded Harrington jacket she was wearing. She winced when Coco stared at her with an annoyed look.

"Nice to meet you." Velvet timidly greeted as she waved her left hand a little.

"Okay back to the topic." Coco said.

"What topic?" Velvet asked as she became confused to what was going on. Freshmen only need to write their name and scroll number then the first step is done, they do not need to stay for a long time at the dorm master's booth so she was questioning what topic they need to talked about inside the booth.

"Blondie there- "Yang"" Coco turned and stared menacingly at Yang who corrected her for some seconds before turning back to Velvet and resuming her answer. "Knew about the initiation."

"How could that be?" Velvet asked again, even more confused than she was before.

"I'll tell you later." Coco said. "Now, since you guys already know about this initiation I advice you three to shut your traps and don't ever tell this to anyone. You hear me. Or else I will make sure that you all will be silence and your bodies will never be ever found again." Coco threatened as she glared at the three who gulped and nodded fiercely.

"Excuse me, is this Beacon's dorm master's booth?" a new familiar voice was heard as the room's door opened.

"Yes it is." Pyrrha said staring at the new comer. "Hello again." She added.

"Oh. It's Whitey." Ruby said as an acknowledgement as Weiss Schnee walked in the booth.

"Oh! Not you again!" Weiss and Yang said the same time. Weiss was referring to Ruby while Yang was referring to her.

"Shh! Guys! Lower your voices down. You don't want Coco to get even madder than she is."Ruby hushed the two as she looked at Coco who was massaging her creased forehead and Velvet was trying to calm. There she was something that fascinates her but keep her mouth shut.

"Shouldn't you be trying to enter Atlas dormitory?" Pyrrha asked the Weiss who was having a silent war with Yang.

"Why do you asked?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, I've heard your sister is in there. Why don't you want to dorm with her?" Pyrrha questioned, remembering all the talks and gossips she heard about the older Schnee. "I mean she is pretty popular and well- known."

"Hello? Have you ever heard what kind of dormitory Atlas is?" Weiss asked looking blankly at Pyrrha.

"Sorry but all I know is that Atlas is like a military school or something."

"Exactly! It is like a military school. Military school and I do not really mix together -"

"Too rebellious to be bound by regulations eh?" Yang snickered earning a hard glare at the White- haired.

"And I want to create my own name in this school, not use my sister's name to just do so." Weiss said as she made her way to the desk to write her name.

"Wow! What a great woman you are Whitey!" Ruby grinned as she stared at the writing woman.

"Who do you think I am not to be a great woman? Unlike you I do have a class, brains and athletic abilities." Weiss confidently stated.

"Hey that just over the boundaries now, Ice Princess!" Ruby exclaimed in frustration from hearing that she looks like someone who does not have athletics ability, class, and even intelligence.

"Overconfident much." Yang whispered to Pyrrha who just looked at her with a side- glance.

"You do not call me Ice Princess! You dunce!"

"Oh right yes! You're not Ice princess, you're more preferably called Ice Queen Ms. I- Know- It- All!" Ruby exclaimed as she and Weiss started a stare showdown.

"Uh... I think Coco is at her limit." Pyrrha muttered to Yang who gazed at a near to erupt Coco and a concerned looking Velvet.

"I don't' know everything, I just stated what I see and frankly I don't see you as someone who should be in this university. You boarded a ship sailing to here without permission, aren't you?"

"Just so you know. Mr. Ozpin himself was the one who invited me to attend here. How about you?"

"Oh! So how much did you pay him to give you permission to study here?"

"Hah! I do not have any kind of large money to give to Mr. Ozpin unlike you. Therefore, I want to redirect your question to yourself. How much did you pay Mr. Ozpin to give you permission to study here?"

"How dare you?!"

"Oh! How dare me? How dare me?! Oh! I dare Ms. Ice Queen! And the true question here is how dare you!"

"I do not use any of my family's money to enter this university! I did it on my own with all the knowledge I gain."

"With all due respect Ms. Weiss Schnee, all the knowledge that you gain is matched only by your poor attitude."

"GET OUT!" A loud scream reverberated and all the occupants stared at the now erupted Coco. "I had enough of your childish banters! Out! All of you out! Out or all of you will never be ever step in this dormitory." The fuming short brown-haired woman harshly ordered.

After everyone excluding Velvet get out of the booth, Coco slammed the door shut in front of their faces. Staying outside, they can hear Velvet trying to calm the enraged beret wearer.

"Such Misfortune.." Ruby muttered.

"Ugh! This is your entire fault!" Weiss exclaimed pinning the guilt to Ruby who stared at her with a furious glare.

"Oh! Yeah! Pin the entire fault to me when in fact we are equally to blame!" Ruby barked waving her hands around to trying to prove her point.

The door creaked and opened a little and they saw Velvet peeking. "Umm.. I you guys should stop the argument already or leave before Coco really kick you out of this dorm. So, can you have a little truce maybe?" She suggested, smiling awkwardly.

"Hmph!" Weiss droned as she twirled around and started leaving. "Truce? Yeah right, it will happen when that little girl started saying her sorry."

"What the?!" Ruby muttered, grinding her teeth in frustration. She stared at wall next to the door and leaned forward. Her forehead meet the cold divider as she breath for emotional control while muttering. "Find a happy place. Find a happy place. Pretty Ponies, little babies and teeny tiny bunnies."

"Uhh.. Sis.. You alright?" Yang asked as she and Pyrrha stared at the muttering girl.

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" Ruby groaned in irritation. "Thanks for the heads up Velvet; we don't really want your girlfriend to erupt like that." She said, sheepishly grinning at Velvet.

"No, it's okay..."

"Well then, we're leaving, see you later." Three relatives left as Velvet continued to stare at their departing figures.

"Although I really wanted to know how you knew that Coco is my girlfriend." Velvet muttered to herself as she closed the door.

"They had a knack of knowing things don't you think." Coco said as she leaned at the desk full of papers with her arms folded on her chest. She adjusted her stunt a little before opening her arms, beckoning Velvet for a hug.

Velvet settled at Coco's hug as she asked "So is that why Yang know about the initiation?"

"I won't risk telling anyone about all dormitories initiations. She thought of it herself." Coco grumbled as she tightened her embrace of Velvet.

"You're touchy feely right now." Velvet smiled, adjusting at the embrace to be face to face with Coco.

Coco scoffed. "Don't be over- familiarize with it. Not going to do this in public considering you run away from me very often." While kissing Velvet on forehead she thought of something. "Hey, the initiation is supposed to be this afternoon right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can we make it tonight?" Coco grinned evilly.

"What are you planning?" Velvet asked in concerned as she stared at the looks Coco was giving out.

"Oh. Nothing... Nothing..."

* * *

 **=Somewhere at the Campus ground=**

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ruby asked at she jogged to catches up at the fast- paced walking duo of Yang and Pyrrha.

"Don't know. Me and Pyrrha were going to cafeteria to buy something to eat. What do you want us to buy for you?" The three stopped walking as Yang asked Ruby.

"Pyrrha and I." Pyrrha corrected.

"Wait, you guys are leaving me here?"

"No.. We just want you to stay here for a while; we will be back before you know it." Yang said.

"You guys owe me a lot of cookies if you leave me here."

"Okay. Cookies and milk then, come on Pyrrha!" Yang said as she and Pyrrha began to leave.

"They really left me behind." Ruby said to herself. Sighing, she looked around for a seat. After a while, a blond guy came to her and asked. "Why are you alone?"

"I'm just waiting for my sister and cousin." Ruby said staring at the guy. "Wait, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

"The what now?"

"You are that vomit boy."

"Hey! Motion sickness is a much common problem that people let on!"

"Ah.. Sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, roll off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said, waving his hands to make it look true. He sat next to Ruby who laughed at his antics.

"Do they?" Ruby asked grinning ear to ear.

"Hmmm... I think they will. I really hope they will." Jaune laughed before adding. "Hey, my mom always says tha- nevermind."

"So, what dormitory are you entering?" After chuckling at Jaune's expense, Ruby asked.

"I'm going to enter Beacon dorm."

"Oh! We will be dorm mates. Did you enlist yourself already?"

"Yeah I already did. The dorm master is rather intimidating while the co-master is so reserve and shy."

"I think you got it the other way around. Dorm master Velvet is the shy one while co-master Coco is kind of the scary type."

"You have got to be kidding me! Are you sure?"

"Yes I am very sure."

* * *

 **=Meanwhile=**

Yang stared in awe as she and Pyrrha entered the cafeteria through the large front door. The first thing that came to her mind was. "It was bigger than Signal's cafeteria."

The cafeteria is huge and by the looks, it can hold hundreds of students just like the university's auditorium. There are doors every side and windows everywhere. Tables and chair were all line up in order with enough spaces for students to walk. Vending machines scattered to every sides. The cafeteria counter was at the end of the opposite sides and a line of students formed. Many freshmen seated either eating or talking with their colleague but it was not crowded.

"Okay.. So, between us who's going to buy wait on that line to buy food?" Pyrrha asked pointing at the line of students.

"I'm going to buy the drinks." Yang immediately said leaving Pyrrha behind. After taking few steps away, she caught on the collar and drag back.

"Hey! We are doing this fair and square. I don't want to be stuck there for hours."

"Oh! Come on Pyrrs, its only for minutes. You won't be stuck there for hours."

"No. How about you do that?"

"Heck no!"

"See.. Then how about this?" Pyrrha fetched a coin on her pocket.

"What are you going to do with that a cent?"

"We are having a toss coin."

"Okay, I'll go for the back."

"Then I'm front."

Pyrrha tossed the coin up and waited for it to fall and stop moving. Anxiety was getting better of them as they waited for the coin to settle down on the floor.

'Please make me win... Please make me win!" Yang thought as she gulped in nervousness.

"Oh! Come on let my side prevail. I don't want to be stuck at that long line!" Pyrrha muttered busy fiddling her hands as she watched the coin on air.

The coin fall, bounced at the floor three times before spinning for quite a while. It settled down to its backside and the two entered a silent mode.

"Holy smokes! I win! I win I win! Okay Pyrrha go buy me a Hotdog sandwich and cookies for Ruby! I'll buy us drinks!" Yang laughed as she left Pyrrha on her own accord not before hearing a "You have got to be kidding me." from the latter.

After buying their drinks, Yang looked at Pyrrha's direction and saw that Pyrrha was looking bored and has not made any progress. "At least I'm not in her position.' She thought while looking around, finding a spot to sit and wait.

Yang spotted a table used by a girl who was busy reading something. Making her way to the table to sit and to make friendly conversation, she coughed. "Hey, can I sit here with-" Yang trailed off as the girl put down her book at stared at Yang. "-you."

"Sure, there's no one sitting there anyway." The girl said returning her gaze to her book.

Yang stared at the girl, gulped in nervousness. She knew her. She definitely knew her. She cannot forget those yellow- coloured eyes with a violet eye shadow, that black wavy hair and surely not that black bow lying on the top of it. This was her; this was the girl she always dreamt about.

"Why are you staring at me?" the girl asked, her gaze did not leave the book she was reading.

"Oh! I'm sorry.. I'm just thinking something." Yang said smiling awkwardly as she sat. "So, what's your name?"

The girl sighed before answer. "Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang. It is nice to meet you." Yang greeted with a hand up for a handshake and Blake did not respond nor accepted Yang's hand. 'Right.' Yang thought putting her hand back to her side. "Uh... I like your bow." She added trying to start a conversation, which immediately finished by Blake just by saying. "Thanks."

"Ah.. It goes well with... your clothes."

"Right."

Minutes of silence came with Yang squirming, not liking it at all, as she wait for Pyrrha and Blake continued to read her book, flipping the page from time to time. Yang, fed up by the silence, decided to break it by saying. "Nice day, don't you think?"

"Yes.. It's lovely, almost as lovely as this book." Blake said as she looked at Yang. "that I will continue to read as soon as you leave."

'Yeah.. She is still a lost cause like my first dream about her.' Yang thought sighing. 'Why did I ever dream of this girl? No wait.. Why did I ever befriend with her in my dreams?' She groaned quietly. 'oh.. here comes the awkward silence again.'

"Yang!" Yang heard her name being yell. Thanking that she would not have another uncomfortable silence, Yang looked at Pyrrha who called her then side- glance at Blake who is still reading her book. "Let's go! Ruby's waiting."

"Coming up!" Yang bellowed back. Turning back to Blake, she smiled and said. "Uhmm.. I have to go already. Nice meeting you though."

"Huh uh.." Blake just hummed still engrossed at her book.

'Okay.' Yang thought wincingly as she left to join Pyrrha.

"Who was that?" Pyrrha asked looking at the table Yang came from as the latter join her.

"No one you need to know." Yang muttered down casted.

"Wait, your looks, appeal and smooth talking does not work?" Pyrrha asked earning a grunt from Yang as a response. "Wow, what a girl. First one not to fall to your charms that is a record."

"Shut up Pyrrha. I did not even do any smooth talking at all."

"Sorry. I am just stating the fact." Pyrrha chuckled. "So, what can you say about your little meeting."

Yang sighed, stared at Blake before answering. "It was... such a misfortune."

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you have it, the second chapter of this story. Hope you still like where this story was going.

Again, sorry for all grammar mistakes and all.

Feel free to comment like what do you guys wanted to add or something.

 **Preview:**

"Keep quiet you dunce."

"Why do I feel like there's something wrong with the pairings?"

"Yeah I feel sorry for myself too."

"It's morning! It's Morning! It's Morning!"

"We're even needed to join clubs?"


	4. Chapter 3: 'Weiss' people called it Coll

**A/N:** Hi! Sorry for the long delay! Got hook up with school's activities. So for my apology, I made this chapter longer than the others. I hope this is enough.

Oh! Oh! Some Characters were introduced in this chapter and I do hope I portrayed them correctly. However, if not, I will make the difference minimal. :v

Rated T for some curses that will happen here and there…. How to read: "Said" 'thought'

Sorry for all the mistakes and grammatical errors, some of them were plotted in purpose.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY and its characters. Monty Oum (Blessed thy soul and may he be happy wherever he is) and Rooster teeth did. The Only thing that is mine in this story is the Plot and maybe some OCs if ever I have.

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Yang!" Yang heard her name being yell. Thanking that she would not have another uncomfortable silence, Yang looked at Pyrrha who called her then side- glance at Blake who is still reading her book. "Let's go! Ruby's waiting."_

 _"Coming up!" Yang bellowed back. Turning back to Blake, she smiled and said. "Uhmm.. I have to go already. Nice meeting you though."_

 _"Huh uh.." Blake just hummed still engrossed at her book._

 _'Okay.' Yang thought wincingly as she left to join Pyrrha._

 _"Who was that?" Pyrrha asked looking at the table Yang came from as the latter join her._

 _"No one you need to know." Yang muttered down casted._

 _"Wait, your looks, appeal and smooth talking does not work?" Pyrrha asked earning a grunt from Yang as a response. "Wow, what a girl. First one not to fall to your charms that is a record."_

 _"Shut up Pyrrha. I did not even do any smooth talking at all."_

 _"Sorry. I am just stating the fact." Pyrrha chuckled. "So, what can you say about your little meeting."_

 _Yang sighed, stared at Blake before answering. "It was... such a misfortune."_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: " 'Weiss' people called it Collaboration."**

"Are you serious? You really did that?" Jaune asked in disbelief as he watched Ruby goes comically wave her hand while elaborating her story.

"Yeah! Then the whole class was like 'That was cool! Who did such thing?'. They did not even know that was me."

"You're lucky they did not even try to find you.."

"Oh! They totally did! They were using the schools CCTV and found nothing. Hah! This is a master hacker you know!" Ruby pound her chest with her right hand proudly.

"Ruby!" Looking at the direction where they heard someone called the wearer of a red jacket. There was Yang waving at them with a bored expression. "Come on! Pyrrha said to meet us at the entrance of Vale building which is, by the way, I do not know where!"

"Coming!" Ruby bellowed before facing Jaune with an apologetic expression. "That is my sister. I got to go!" Standing up from her seat beside Jaune's, she playfully saluted.

"Wha-"

"Bye!"

Before Jaune can even say anything, Ruby zoomed out faster than he expected. "Great! Now where can I find another peculiar girl?" Sighing, he asked his self in gloom.

"Hello! Are you feeling down the weather?" A cheerful voice came from behind him asked. "This should be a great day!"

Turning around, he met a girl with an orange hair grinning at him. She wears a pink heart printed white t-shirt underneath her unzipped black collared blazer and a pink skirt. Behind her was a sighing man with a long black hair tied in a ponytail that swayed sideways when he face palmed due to his friend's hyperactive nature and magenta eyes like the color of the streak on the left side of his hair.

"Oh! You know what; eating pancakes will lighten up your mood. It always did for me." The girl added.

"Nora I don't think it's good for your first impression to force your love about pancakes to others. Not everyone loves pancakes like you do." The man said o the hyperactive girl called "Nora".

"But Ren, pancakes is love! Pancakes is life!" The girl exclaimed as she placed her hands above her chest and begins to imitate a hurt expression. Twisting her body left to right, she added. "I am hurt! I cannot understand why some people hate something creatively created." She then, began telling what and why should pancakes be love.

Jaune and the man stared at the exuberant girl for a while as she switch topic and began to state the steps in making pancakes.

"Oh! I am Ren by the way. Lie, Ren" the man introduced his self for sake of formality as they started ignoring the still pancakes ranting girl.

"I'm Jaune. Arc, Jaune... of the Arc family." Jaune grinned before adding. "T-the last name is Arc, just so you know... Anyways." He turned his stare back to the pancakes loving orange haired girl and asked Ren. "Is she always like that?"

"Yes, she is. You will get use to it." Ren said. "Oh! Her name is Nora. Valkyrie, Nora."

"Like the Valkyrie of Norse Mythology?"

"What are you even talking about?"

"You don't know Norse Mythology?"

"Is that about ummm... umm... You know Marvel's Thor?"

"Yes.. He is a God at Norse Myth, son of Odin. Anyways, Valkyrie is like Odin's chooser of the slain."

"Oh... So, they are the one to choose who live or who die? No wonder Nora likes to choose who to beat to death and, come to think of it, she likes thunders and lightning too."

"S-she did?"

"Yeah.. There was one time when it was raining cats and dogs in

"I'm keener of knowing how Nora choose and beat up people than that, you know? So that I can make strategies in order to... Not get on her bad side?"

"All I can say is she beat people either with her fist or with a hammer."

"Oh!..." Jaune squeaked in fear after hearing about Nora's way to people.

"Don't worry, she's friendly, just don't get her angry."

"You guys do know that it's rude to talk about people when they can hear you." The two guys stared at Nora who gave them a raised eyebrow. "Your name is John?" Turning to the blonde-haired person, she asked.

"Yes, I mean, it is not like the other names commonly spelled John J –O –H –N. It is Jaune with J –A." Jaune explained.

"Oh! Like Jan J –A –N."

"I think it has an 'E' in the end." Ren butted in.

"But it will be pronounced 'Jane' not Jan. 'Jane' is a girl's name Ren."

"It has an 'U' in the middle alright? J –A –U –N –E Jaune. I'm so sorry for having a different spelled name not like how it is commonly spelled."

"Well then Jaune with 'U' lets head to the cafeteria! I heard they are selling pancakes too!" Nora excitedly said as she pulls Jaune out of his seat.

"Of course, it has to be pancakes that will force her to the cafeteria." Ren sighed.

* * *

"It has been hours and we haven't met Pyrrha yet."Ruby grumbled at her older sister who, in turn, stopped walking and stared at her.

"Oh don't look at me like that. Pyrrha didn't tell me where the heck Vale Building located at so how should I know?"

"Do you think they have a map? Like when there's an emergency situation or something?" Ruby asked as she drew a square shape with her hands. "You know something that will tell us where we can find this islands exits and such?"

"Pretty sure they do. Remember the student's handbook?"

"Oh yeah.. The student's handbook we left at home when you dragged me because we are getting late."

"I need to because we're, as what you said, getting late!"

"And I am pretty sure it is your fault."

"No it's not; it's yours because you're slow."

"Slow?! Mind you older sister, I was already dressed and ready to go while you are not and panicking. Anyway, who was the one sleeping like a log again?"

The sister's were arguing when a girl with a black hair bumped into the sisters. Looking at the girl, Yang took notice on how confident the girl dressed. With a crimson, off-the-shoulders v-neck mini dress with yellow –colored design and a high heels, Yang couldn't help but whistle before muttering 'Looking good.."

"Hey! Watch where you are go... ing..." The girl stopped when her bright amber eyes landed at Ruby who jolts a little with how intense the stare is.

A minute later, Ruby started fidgeting as the girl stares at her indifferently for a good amount of time. Signing Yang who is behind the girl, she asked for help.

"Oh! Umm.. Yeah, we are very sorry. We're arguing about something and we didn't notice that we're causing trouble already." Complying on her sister's request for help, Yang apologized snapping the girl's eyes off Ruby.

"No.. Uh.. It's alright, just don't argue in the middle of the hallway again." The girl said, smiling sweetly after the sisters returned her books she dropped when bumping into them.

"So yeah.. Me and my sister better go now. See you later." Ruby said as she and Yang stared walking again.

'Wait!" The girl stopped the two by grabbing Ruby's right arm. "What's your name?"

Ruby smiled awkwardly and laughed little. "My name is Ruby and this is Yang. Nice to meet you..?"

The girl stared at Ruby before smiling. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Uhh... Thanks.. I guess.."

"See you around Ruby.. You too Yang.." With that, the girl walked away.

"What was that?" Ruby asked Yang who shrugged in return.

"That? That is what you called awkward sis. You seriously need to work with your socializing ability which I don't think you have." Yang chuckled, earning a light jab on her left shoulder courtesy of Ruby. "Anyway, it looks like someone has a crush on you."

"Yeah right. Hahaha" Ruby snorted "Pretty funny sis. We both know it is hard to like someone who has social disability like me. I mean I only have like, what, five friends who I left behind." Remembering her friends from Signal, Ruby's face deflated as she sighed. "Such misfortune."

"Why don't you look at those strings you can see? I remember you saying violet-color strings meant attraction. Maybe you gain that color or better yet, she might have the other end of your red string. That beats out friendships." Yang said, signalling Ruby to look and see.

"Yeah... No, from this day and onwards, I am not going to look at those strings or any other strings."

"Hey guys!" The sisters heard someone yelled. "Where have you been?"

"You know what the true question is? Where have you been?" Yang frowns, lilac eyes turning to red in annoyance as she stared at the incoming person who turns out to be their redheaded cousin.

"Hello, I told you to find me at Vale building."

"And I told you I didn't know where Vale building located at."

"But you're the one who left before I can even say its location."

"Can we stop this now before this even escalates?"

' _ **I Burn. Can't hold me now. You got nothing that can stop me-"**_

"Yang, your phone is ringing."

Fishing her phone out of her jean's pocket, Yang stared at the phone's screen as it says 'Unknown Number'. "Who could this be?"

"Uh.. We know who that is." Pyrrha rolled her eyes before gesturing to both herself and Ruby and sarcastically adding. "That's our phone so we know."

"Harharhar.. Very Funny Pyrrs." The phone went silent before Yang can even answer. Turning to Pyrrha, Yang added. "Please bring back the ever loving, caring and understanding cousin we had. Our Pyrrha was never a sarcastic one.

A Phone blared again and this time it was Ruby's. Fishing out of her pocket, Ruby immediately answered even when she did not know who the caller was. "Hello?" she asked after putting it to the loud speaker.

' _Little Red?'_ an ever over-confident voice greeted the three.

"W-Who's this?"

" _Really? We just met a while ago."_

"I actually met too many people this day... Well, even though I'm socially awkward person."

" _Are you seriously telling me that you forgot your own co-dorm master's voice?"_

"Oh! Oh! Co-dorm master Coco! What leads you to call this little red?" Ruby asked in deadpanned tone.

" _First and foremost, tell that blonde sister of yours to fucking answer her damn phone. Second, drop the fucking 'co-dorm master'. Coco's fine."_

"Actually, there's a reason why I didn't answer my phone right away." Yang started imitating a nervous and apologetic voice.

" _I don't fucking care about your reason. I want the three of you to answer your fucking phone the time I call it. You fucking understand?"_

"Yes.."

"Hey Coco.." Ruby called.

" _What?"_

"Can we have another bet?"

" _The hell?"_

"Well, I kind of heard you swear like umpteenth time already-"

"It was actually five time, not included the word 'Damn' and 'Hell'." Pyrrha interjected.

"Well, that's many already." Yang laughed.

" _Shut the fuck up and let the kid talk."_ Coco's irritated voice rang from the phone and Ruby frowned with how she was called.

"Okay, so, I want to play a bet with you. 50 lien to you're not going to last for the whole two months without swearing."

"You fucking think I can't?" Ruby rolled her eyes when she heard Coco swear.. again..

"Coco, you just swear again." A calm and concerned voice was heard from the phone.

"Fuck!"

"Wait.. Let's start using that bet of yours to raise funds for the dorm." The voice interjected a while ago stated.

"What do you mean Velvet?" A shuffling was heard from the other side of the phone.

"Well, how about we make Beacon Dorm a 'No swearing zone'?" The voice, who turned out to be Velvet, said.

"That's dumb. Everyone will always break it." Yang commented.

"That's why they will have to pay a fine of 50 lien."

"That sounds grand." Pyrrha agreed to the new established rule.

"I'm implementing it starting now."

"No meeting or whatsoever. What the fuck?"

"Coco, 50 lien please."

"Welp, that escalates quickly." Ruby stated, sighing as she figures that the bet is dissolve even before it started.

"Um.. I would like to ask why you guys called." Pyrrha said.

"Oh! Yes. I would like to inform you that at nineteenth hundredths, you are to report in Beacon dormitory lounge." Velvet said. "You guys know already why."

"For the initiation? Of course." Yang said.

"Oka- wait..What?!" Ruby yelled in disbelief. "This evening?!"

"Yes."

"But there is a special event for League of Legends players this evening."

"Oh! So that is why Coco was so keen on doing the initiation later evening." Ruby heard Velvet muttered and started cursing the short brown-haired upperclassman.

"Damn you Adel! Shit Brick! I am so not going anymore!"

"Ruby, do you, perchance, know anyone that will be living in different dorm because as I clearly remember, aside from us you don't know anyone else?" Pyrrha said.

"Damn it!" Laughing can be heard at the other side of the line, making Ruby more irritated.

"I am not going to fine you yet Ruby, since you are not an official resident of Beacon Dorm but please refrain from cursing like a sailor and Coco." Velvet pleaded. "Stop laughing Coco."She added demandingly as shuffling was heard as Velvet handed the phone back to Coco.

"But it is fucking hilarious! What now little red? You backing out of the killing spree challenge you, yourself made?" Another cackle as Coco started another feat of laughing.

"Additional 50 lien to pay Coco. That is 100 lien already." Velvet's voice was heard at the background as she fined Coco another 50 lien. The laughing stopped abd silence occurs.

"Fuck!" A muttering sound of Coco's voice rang through the phone.

"I Heard that! Another 50 lien and that is already 150. Now, go to Yatsuhashi and hand the liens to him. Tell him it is for the fund."

"Alright! Alright!" Shuffling again. "Well, that is that. Remember nineteenth hundredth at Beacon dorm lounge. Seven o'clock if you do not understand. Now, I'm hanging up before I can say another curse and be fined another 50 lien."

' _ **Dut...Dut..Dut'**_

Placing her phone back to her pocket, Ruby grumbled, still cursing Coco. "That vixen.. Damn her.. There goes my chance for new skins."

"Oh cheer up sis! Don't you want the three of us in one dorm room? You will have all the time in your college life to play League of Legends with the two of us there." Yang consoled the brooding sister, slinging her right arm on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"I am not going and that is final!"

* * *

"And... I ended up going.." Ruby muttered as she stared at the talking Velvet at the stage in front of her.

She did end up going together with her sister and cousin. After hours and hours of persuading and scaring, she reluctantly said yes when her two relatives promise that they will find and buy her a skin or two for her Hecarim.

"And with that, we will have an initiation to who will stay and live at beacon and who will go and find another dorm to live in." Velvet said finishing her shy talks. She called out for someone who is supposed to be the dorm adviser and director. "Now please, welcome the Beacon Dormitory's Advisor Ms. Glinda Goodwitch. Ma'am, here's the microphone." Velvet said giving an extra microphone to Professor Glinda.

Striding confidently, Professor Glinda took the microphone offered by Velvet and began to talk. "Personally, if you have problems about everything talks to me. However, if it is about the Beacon dorm, then, talk to the dorm master and co-dorm master." Looking around, Glinda resumed. "As you may or may not know, you will have three roommates to share spaces when admitted to dormitories here in Remnant University. The roommates yours will be your teammate and these teammates will be with you for the rest of your stay here. So it will be in your best interest to pair up with someone whom you can work well."

"Ah..." Ruby dejectedly sighs. "No... This is not happening.." She added as she face palmed.

"It is alright Rubbles..." Yang said rubbing Ruby's back.

"With that, the first person you have eye contact will be your partner."

"That's it. I am so out of here."

"Hepepep..." Both Pyrrha and Yang put a hand at Ruby's shoulder. "No turning back now."

"Professor Goodwitch, may I ask? What is the team for and why do we need partners?"

"Aside from they can act as your study partner and teammates in Sport fest and any other events held in this university, others you will need to find out by yourself."

Glancing around, Glinda continued. "Now, the initiation will be held in Emerald Forest at the middle of the night. We will give you an item that can help in your initiation before dropping you off at different locations and your way to the middle of the forest where you will see a temple where you will find artefacts. Choose one and make your way back here. Be at caution for teams that will be seized by a Beacon's resident are task to cafeteria and cleaning duty and detention for a whole month. Students who did not finish this initiation before daybreak will be force to find another dormitory to live. That's all."Glinda gave the microphone to Coco and walked out.

"Alright, guys! To all who still want to do the initiation prepare yourself, you have three hours and forty -five minutes to do so. I, also, want to advise that work with your team and others to complete this initiation successfully and make use of the surroundings. Fighting your way away from your captors is all right as long as you did not back down. Facing Hercules is facing Beacon and to his left is the temple. Now, to others who do not want to live at Beacon anymore proceed to the auditorium and get some sleep. Do not, in any case, blurt out things about initiation for if you did you will be suspended or worse, kick out of Remnant University. It is headmaster Ozpin's rules."

"Facing Hercules is facing Beacon.. What does she meant by that?"

"Let's get out of here."

"I don't want to stay at Beacon anymore."

"Do you think there is also some kind of initiation in other dorms?"

"So?" Yang started, earning her relative's attention. "What should we do for three and a three quarter hours?"

"Who are you going to find ones were at the forest?" Pyrrha asked.

"Either Yang or you, of course. I will just be in your teams or something." Ruby muttered.

"Maybe you should try being in someone else's team. Neither mine nor Pyrrs'."

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not want to be at the same team as me?!" Ruby questioned as she started jabbing her sister's chest with her pointy finger.

"What?! No, of course I do... It's just that, you really need to start socializing with someone other than us."

"What do you even meant by that?!"

"She meant you need to break out of your shell." Pyrrha clarified.

"What the?! I do not need to break out of my shell! That's preposterous!"

"Pyrrha!" in the midst of mutterings, someone called to Pyrrha. Turning from where the voice came from, Ruby started groaning while Pyrrha giggled at her cousin's expense.

"Oh! Hello again Weiss.." Pyrrha greeted the newcomer.

"Ugh.. You again?" Yang sighed.

"Excuse you. I am not here to talk to you. I'm here for Pyrrha."

"Whatever."

"So, Pyrrha have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked. "I am sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a skilful athlete such as yourself." She added, giving Pyrrha a sweet smile.

"I'm not sure. Well, actually, I'm just thinking of following the flow."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be in a team together."

"That sounds grand."

"Great!" Weiss started grinning like crazy and even laughing maniacally.

Curious on how Weiss was acting, Pyrrha glance at the sisters who stared back at her before shrugging. "Uhh.. Weiss, are you alright?"

"You know what is greater?!" Someone said. "Me! Jaune Arc, Nice to meet you."

"Who the hell are you?" Weiss said in spite.

"Oh! Hi Jaune.." Pyrrha and Ruby greeted

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. So, snow angel, could not help but overhear you looking for a team. I was thinking that you and me would make a good one what do you say?"

"Snow angel?" Yang snickered at the background. "More like an ice queen for me." She whispered to Ruby.

"Actually, I remember that a team comprises of four students each." Pyrrha said.

"You don't say.." Jaune said. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join the winning team." He added pointing at his self.

"Jaune is it?" Weiss interjected. "Do you have any idea who are you talking to?"

"Pretty sure he didn't." Ruby muttered at the background earning a bored stare from Pyrrha.

"None in the slightest.."

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss introduced Pyrrha who greeted. "Pyrrha is one of the most skilful athletes back at Sanctum, who won different archery competitions four years in the row and on the record..."

"What?"

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes box." Weiss growled at the O.T.T.E (oblivious to the end) Jaune.

"That was you?" Jaune asked in shock. "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha groaned. "Yeah.. It was awesome." Pyrrha smiled uncomfortably as she diverted her eyes. "Sadly, the cereal was not very good for you."

"Now, after hearing that, do you think you're on the position to ask her in your team?"

"It's alright. I kind of think Jaune can make a great leader."

"Really?"

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged."

"Looks like Pyrrha is onboard for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick and I'm not supposed to do this but maybe I can pull some strings and find you a place?" Jaune said making goo-goo eyes to Weiss.

"I'm so out of here.." Weiss said turning around. "See you later Pyrrha." She said before leaving.

"Yeah see you around." Pyrrha waved goodbye. Turning Jaune, she asked. "So, having some trouble there lady killer?"

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence." Jaune said dejectedly. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Snow angel probably wasn't the best start." Yang said as she and Pyrrha left.

"Come on Jaune." Ruby said beckoning Jaune to join the three of them.

* * *

 **=Flashback End=**

"This should be the way.." Weiss said as she pointed at a direction. Retracting it back, she pointed at another. "No, no.. I think that is the right way."

Sighing, the cross-legged sitting Ruby continues to play with the marker pen Coco gave before dropping her off. Leaning at the trunk of a tree, she started growling.

"All right! It's official, we're lost!" Weiss said as Ruby stand up.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no clue where we are right now and where we are going?"

"Because I know where we are and where we are going. We are at Emerald forest and we are going to the... Forest Temple!"

"Come on!"

"Stop that! Like you have any idea where we are either."

"At least I am not pretending to know everything unlike you whitey!"

"What is that suppose to mean? And will you stop calling me Whitey!"

"Then, stop being Ms. I know it all you stupid jerk!"

"Argh! Just keep moving! And keep quiet you dunce."

"Wah! Just keep moving?! Hurry up?! Keep quiet?! Would you stop being bossy and reflect for a while cause seriously, we will never get anywhere without thinking!"

"I am not bossy! Do not say things like that! In addition, we will surely never get anywhere if we just stay here waiting for someone to catch us!" Weiss retorted. "If we only have a map, this initiation will be finish in no time and I'll be glad not to see you for a whole month before class starts!" Sighing, she added.

Weiss last sentence made Ruby unable to answer back. Thinking for a while, Ruby remembered something that made her grin. "Map!" Ruby yelled. "That's it! Weiss you're a genius!"

"What?! That was give. Anyway, how are we supposed to find a map in the middle of the forest? Hello, in the middle of the forest here."

"We need to find a clearing large enough to see the stars." Ruby said gripping Weiss in wrist and proceeded to drag her.

"What?!"

"Weiss.." Ruby stared at Weiss before pointing above. "Over there is our map!"

"I can't understand you." Weiss said as they found a clearing.

"Remember what Coco said?" Ruby asked as she started looking at the stars. "Facing Hercules is facing Beacon and to his left is the temple."

"What of it?"

"The constellation of Hercules is visible this time of the year and that is that!" Ruby pointed above before pointing at the direction where she would be face to face with the said constellation. "If Coco was talking about the constellation, over there is Beacon Dormitory's location. Then that would mean.." Ruby pointed another direction. "That is the direction to the temple." Ruby ended grinning happily.

"Ah.." Ruby, smiling, looked at Weiss who stared at her indifferently. Minutes passed, Ruby's curiosity ignited as Weiss continue to stare at her. "Weiss? Are you all right?"

"Ah! Oh yeah.. That way right?" Weiss reservedly stated.

"Yes."

"I suppose.." Weiss started. "I could be a little difficult but we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. If you use your mind like that-"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ruby muttered.

"I will be nicer. Good ob anyway." Weiss ended as she started trekking again.

"Thank... you..." Ruby said in shock. She just stands there as she processed what Weiss said.

"Ruby! Come on already!"

Being yelled at snaps Ruby out of her stupor. "Wait Weiss! Wait for me!" She ran after Weiss.

"Weiss?"

* * *

=With Yang=

"Hello?! Can somebody hear me? Anyone?!" Yang yelled as she continues marching. Shrugging she yelled again. "I am so getting bored here? Can anyone join me?!"

"Your wish is our command." She heard someone said.

"Who's there?"

Two boys and a girl with a backpack walked out of their hiding spot and surround Yang. "Now blondie, Be nice and turn yourself in."

"I don't really want to be in detention before school year even start and seriously don't want to be on cafeteria duty too, so sorry but that is a huge no, upperclassmen."Yang said.

"They we'll just force you. We need an extra credit courtesy of Ms. Goodwitch." One of the upperclassmen said.

"Then I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." Yang said taking a fighting stance.

"No need to worry Blonde!" The man launched his self to Yang who sidestepped, earning a loud 'thud' sound as the person found his self sprawled on the forest floor.

"That's got to hurt. Whoa!" Yang said as she evaded a punch aimed at her head. Skipping backwards, Yang asked before evading another punch and scratches. "You guys wouldn't happen to see a girl with a red-hooded jacket do you?"

"Stop moving and turn yourself already!" the girl grunted as she started finding something from her backpack.

"You could've said no." Yang said grinning and laughing as she continuously evade punches aimed to her. "Geez, you could not even hit m-" Yang's sentence trailed to stop as she felt someone tugged her on her hair. Turning around, she came face to face with the guy who was sprawled on the floor a while ago. "Did you just pull my hair?" she asked before she saw a golden strand on the guy's hand.

"You monster!" Yang roared, punching the guy straight to the face that sent him feet's away.

A dart missed Yang's cheek, turning back to the other two; Yang stared at the girl's hand. "Did you just use tranquilizer gun on me huh?!"

"Yes I did!" The girl bravely exclaimed as she started shooting Yang with tranquilizer darts.

Yang continuously evade as she took step closer to the gun user. The other guy deliver another punch to her which missed its spot again. Gripping the guy in his sleeves she proceed to kick the guy in the foot. The guy lose his footing and Yang yanked the sleeves she was holding to the opposite side the guy stumbled earning a good 360 degrees and the guy found his self staring at the sky with a growing pain in his back.

When she was in a good distance, Yang grab the girls hand and twist it making the girl yelp in pain, dropping the gun in process. She shoved the girl to the ground, pinning her before picking the gun.

The guy who pulled her hair stood up and launched his self to Yang who grinned at him, shooting the tranquilizer gun and hitting its spot. The guy stumbled backward, fall and out of cold.

Turning back to the last man standing who she used judo to, she asked. "What? You want some too?"

The guy stumbled forward and fell with a loud "thud" sound.

Yang eyes widen as she saw who was behind the guy. Laughing, she said, "I could've handled it."

"Yeah... You look like you're having fun." Blake, with a metal bat on hand, smiled at her.

"Get off of me!" The owner of the tranquilizer growled as she squirmed out of Yang's pin.

"Okay.. Your wish is my command." Yang jabbed the girl in the nape.

"Well, that's that." Yang said, brushing dust out of her clothes. "So, I guess we are partners now."

"Come on, I know where is the temple."

"Oh goodie! By the way... Where did you get that bat?"

"It is from a short-haired brunette who's wearing a beret.."

"Oh! I should've known.."

"How did you learn to use guns?"

"This is not a read gun... It's just a tranquilizer and a really easy to use one. Anyway, I learn it from by studying."

Not long after the pair found the temple they were looking for.

"Oh! Is this it?" Yang glanced at Blake who also looks at her before moving toward the temple.

Entering the temple, they were welcomed by different chess pieces lying at the top of different pillars.

"Is this the artifact? Chess Pieces?" Blake muttered as she stared at the artifacts.

"Someone like to play huh?" Yang casually commented. "Some of them are missing. Guess, we aren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one."

Picking up a golden knight chess piece, Yang turned to Blake and asked. "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure.. Whatever floats your boat.."

"Now, that wasn't too hard.." Yang said as the pair prepare to leave the temple.

"It's not like this place is hard to find."

"AHHHH!" A loud scream reverberated in the forest.

"Blake did you hear that? Sounds like a girl in trouble." Yang said in concern. "Someone needs help. What should we do?"

"Uh... Yang.. Look over there." Blake pointed at the direction she was looking.

"Rubbles!" Yang complied and yelled as she saw Ruby and Weiss running to toward them with few people in tow.

"AHH! Sis! Help!"

"That's your sister?" Blake abruptly asked. "Did she just pair up with a Schnee of all the people?"

"I guess.."

At the left side of Ruby, a screaming Jaune emerged and slammed at the latter. The two ended up sprawled at the ground, groaning in pain.

"Did that blond guy just collide with your sister at the worst time we can have in this initiation?" Blake asked as she watches the Ruby and Jaune squirm at the distance.

"I-"

"Ruby stand up! There are guys running after us!"

"Oww. Again? OF all the times and of all the people! Why is it always me? What the heck.. Just leave me be Weiss, I'm going to sleep this nightmare." Ruby groaned. "Damn it Jaune.."

"Oh.. Ugh! Hi to you too Ruby.." Jaune said in pain as he stood up.

Yanking Ruby, Weiss continue to run with Jaune following her behind.

"That Schnee just drag your sister like a rag doll." Blake offhandedly commented before the Rose-Schnee pair joined them.

"Weiss?! Why did you do that to my sister?!" Yang harshly asked as she yanked Weiss on collar.

"I honestly don't want to talk about this right now because we got company! So, unhand me you brute!"

"WHOOO!" A loud laughter materialized from the opposite direction from where Jaune and Pyrrha resurfaced. "Nora and Ren join the party!" Nora gleefully yelled as she jump from tree branches to tree branches with Ren, who was pointing a sign pen at the man leading them, behind her walking like an ordinary guy can be.

"Nora, please stop doing that." Ren said after knocking the guy. "Nora?" Looking around, he saw the latter sprinting toward Yang.

Nora picked a golden rook chess piece and sang. "I'm the queen of a castle! I'm the queen of a castle."

"Nora!"

"Sorry Ren!"

"Did they use that man just to get here and then knock him out?"

"For freaking sake! I cannot take it anymore! Can everyone cool down for just five seconds before something bad and crazy happened again?" Yang bellowed in frustration.

5

4

3

2

1

Five seconds later...

"Jaune!" Pyrrha appeared from the direction Jaune emerged with another dozen of people following her. Being an athlete, Pyrrha have no difficulty on running unless there was something that can make her trip. Luckily, there were only small rocks sticking out on the ground. Unluckily, one of them is an extension to a huge rock lying beneath the surface and this rock collides with her toes that result to her tripping out of balance. "Ah!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune screamed as he watched Pyrrha collapsed with a loud 'thud'; face first, on the ground.

"Did your cousin tripped while being chased?"

"Pyrrs! You alright?!" Ignoring Blake's question, Yang asked the still lying girl, extending a hand to the latter.

"I'm okay. I'll live." Pyrrha groaned as she accepts Yang's help.

"Great! Now that the gangs all here we can die together!" Yang optimistically stated as she help Pyrrha brushed dirt on the latter's clothes.

"Thank you Yang... I will be surely to help you when you're in need of assistance." Pyrrha expressed her gratitude.

"Okay guys! The upperclassmen are getting near!" Jaune said in anxiousness.

"Not when I can help it! Jaune grab an artifact." Ruby said as she and Jaune took golden knight and rook chess pieces respectively. She nodded at Jaune who nodded back at her before looking at the sky. Finding the Hercules constellation, she directed the gang to the exit. "We need to go, Beacon's on that way." She said, pointing at the direction she saw the constellation.

"We're not going to fight our way through?" Yang asked.

"There's no point of dilly-dallying! One of our objectives is right in front of us and we already completed it." Weiss answered.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to Beacon dormitory." Ruby looked at Weiss who nodded at her, smiling a little. "There's no point of fighting those guys." She added.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune commented.

"Though..." Ruby grinned. "If you want to prank them, we can."

"Oh! Prank! I like that!" Nora gleefully said as she clapped her hand in delight. Behind her, Ren sighed loudly.

"Are you guys kidding? We are going to do pranks while out records are on the line? What if we get caught?"

"We're not going to get caught, believe me..." Ruby affirmed.

"How can you even say so?"

"There's something a group can do to perform a job at its finest and you know what it called Weiss?" Yang said giggling a little before adding. "'Weiss' people called it collaboration."

"Hahaha... Very punny pun Xiao Long..." Weiss sarcastically said.

"D-Did you just make pun? That's very clever."

"Will we just get back to the topic on hand? What did you guys got from Coco?!"

"I got three long ropes. Blake got a metal bat." Yang said as she took the rope out from where she hid it.

"Oh! Oh! I got a box of tacks here. Ren got a bottle of ink and a pen." Nora said.

"I got a white blanket, Jaune got a knife." Pyrrha took out her and Jaune's items.

"A knife?! Blacky there got a metal bat and Blondie got a knife? What was our co-dorm master thinking?!" Weiss asked in horror.

"There are two blondes here, Schnee..." Yang rumbled.

"My name's Blake not Blacky." Blake growled earning a pat on the back from Yang who was stifling a giggle.

"Y-You do know your name literally means Black in old English right?" Ren questioned Blake who answered him with a shrug in annoyance.

"No need to be shock Weiss... In the first day, I got to know Coco; I figured that's just how she is." Pyrrha reassured the petrified Weiss.

"I got a red marker and Weiss got a stack of papers." Ruby said, thinking for a minute she grinned. "Now here's what we're going to do."

"Can we also add the prank I think of?" Jaune asked.

"Of course Jaune.. Of course.."

* * *

Coco was having the time of her life, literally. She got a new rare skin for her avatar at the game League of Legends, got the fifth highest ranking place on the event's leader board and now, she was watching how the band of eight people started setting up traps on the way to beacon faster for there was an army of upperclassmen running behind them.

"Hahaha! Oh good Gods! Are they doing what I think they'll be doing?" she remarked, laughing like crazy.

Velvet, sitting beside Coco's right, sighed as she watched things unfold via CCTV camera placed in Emerald Forest. "Yes, Coco, they are. Anyway, mind if I ask why did you handed out dangerous items like a tranquilizer and a knife to the residents and freshmen?"

"What? It is fun! They are not going to use it to kill someone anyway. I mean, it's not going to hurt anyone."

"What Ms. Belladonna did stand to differ."

"Hey! She just helps Yang by knocking one of the guys."

"Still, Coco, still..." Velvet glared at her giggling girlfriend and sigh as latter started laughing again.

"Heya girls!"One of the two men entered said. He has dark skin and a copper colored hair, wearing an orange high-collared zipper vest and a pair of black jeans. Next to him was a seven-foot man, naming Yatsuhashi Daichi, with a shaved-black hair and a tanned skin and wearing a black shirt underneath his pale-green and brown polo and brown pants.

"Hey Yatsu, Fox!" Velvet greeted.

"Wassup gals?" The dark skinned man with a name Fox Alistair greeted.

"Nothing much, just having fun watching the initiation."

Sitting next to Velvet, the seven-footer produced bags of chips and can of cokes. "Got snacks for our all-nighter. Velvet, I got your favourite ice cream flavour." He handed a plastic bag consist of 3 cups of strawberry flavoured ice cream.

"Ah.. Thank you. You don't have to, you know." Velvet said accepting the bag.

"It's worth it if it's for you."

"Dude, you're still wooing Velvet? Been six months." Fox commented taking seat next to Coco.

"It's worth it."

The two girls shared a knowing glance at each other. They both knew that their seven-footed teammate have hots on the leader ever since their first meeting. Coco was the first one that found out. It was after a month passed after she and Velvet got together when they were about to tell the guys of their team about their upgraded relationship. Velvet, being timid and compassionate as she is, decided to cancel at the very last minute. It drove Coco nuts and it still do for every time they tried to publicize it Velvet always back out.

Coco was the first one to break the staring as she settled her eyes back to the television with a hardened look, missing the pained expression Velvet gave out.

"Coco..." Velvet whispered, earning nothing but a hush from the girl sitting beside her. She resorted on taking Coco's right hand to her lap and rubbed it.

"Are they going to use the legend of Slender man?" Fox asked.

"You bet!" Coco laughed.

"Slender man?"

"Just watch.."

* * *

"We don't have enough time for this. Are you sure this is going to work?" Weiss asked as she pinned another paper on a tree with Nora's thumbtacks.

"Yang, Pyrrha and Blake are playing with them right now, so we have the time and of course, they will have the best fright of their life!" Ruby said handing another paper to Weiss.

"Don't look... Or it takes you..." Weiss read the letters on the paper with a puzzled expression. "What does that even mean?"

"Haven't played slender man yet?"

"No... What was that?"

"Some something like this." From behind Weiss, someone said.

Weiss turned around and faced a face clothed with white sheet, wearing a black suit and it was so tall. "AHHHHH!" Weiss loud shriek rang throughout the Emerald Forest forcing Ruby to cup her ears before it bleeds.

The image dropped revealing a pained looking Nora who was also cupping her ears.

"Nora!" Weiss hissed grabbing Nora's arm and proceeded to grip it tightly.

"What? I just introduced you to slender man. Oww... Ow ow ow! Let go Ice Queen!" Nora reasoned and cried as she tried to slip away from Weiss grip. After succeeding, she turned to Ruby, she asked. "Is this good enough?" Gesturing at the work of art.

"Yes... How did you do the suit anyway?" Ruby asked as she marvelled the well built slender man suit.

"Ask Ren not me. The only thing I know is that he used the ink, knife and the blanket in making this." Nora simply answered.

"Where is he by the way?"

"Preparing the rope with Jaune."

"Good! Anyway, Weiss, that is a loud scream. Good job. We might also need it later." Ruby said. "Nora! Wear that again."

"What?" Weiss asked, not understanding what Ruby said.

"Now let's go..." Ruby said before proceeding to howl like a wolf.

* * *

"Are they finish setting up whatever they set up? I'm getting tired here." Blake said as she jumped on a large root sticking out of her way, following Yang.

"Blakey, I didn't know that Blake cat gets tired of running." Yang said, grinning as she looked back at her companions in making disturbance.

"Don't mind Yang, she's always like that. Just hang in there Blake." Pyrrha stated in amusement as she evaded a branch sticking out of her way.

The three were task to distract the impending mob. While doing so, they started talking with each other about their selves. Some favourites and hates came out from the talks. One of them was about people calling Blake a cat for the reason she act alike.

"Yeah, hang in there kitty."

"I'm beginning to get pissed right now..." Blake growled as Yang laughed at her expense. She picked up little rocks while running and threw it at the inattentive runner.

"Hey! Bad kitty! Stop throwing rocks at me." Yang said as one of the rocks Blake threw managed to hit her.

"AHHH!" The three heard from the distance. Curiosity started acting up as they looked at each other for some kind of explanation.

"I thought Ruby said it'll be a wolf's howl." Pyrrha said as she jumped at a huge rock in front of her.

"That's clearly Schnee's voice, what are they doing?" Blake asked as she climbed a branch and started leaping from one to another.

"Probably something stupid and extreme considering Ruby formulated the pranks." Pyrrha said before hearing a wolf howl imitation rang. "That's the signal. Come on!"

Changing direction, the three started running to the beacon dormitory's direction with a mob in tow.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yang asked as they passed a piece of paper pinned on a tree.

"I think so..." Pyrrha sighed as she saw another piece of paper pinned on another tree.

"What do you guys meant by that?" Blake asked out of curiosity.

"Right now, Ruby is re-enacting a game called Slender. Figured you did not know that so we should have a game night for you. Ah.. We need to hide..." Yang said as she jumped on a tree branch and hid. She picked little rocks before she did so.

After a while, Blake and Pyrrha also jumped into a tree and hid. The mob begins to search for them as they hid. Yang throw a rock at them and then to the path toward their set ups.

"Over there!" People shouted and the mob continue running to the said path.

A little over later, rustling was heard as Pyrrha came out of her hiding. "All clear guys."

"So now, we're taking detour?" Blake asked as she landed next to the red headed. "Where's Yang?" she looked around, as Yang still has not came out of hiding.

"Guys, found a nice short detour." The two heard Yang's Voice as she popped out of one of the trees. "Follow me.."

"You sure we won't encounter any trouble on way?"

"Nah!" Yang laughed as she started leading the way.

* * *

"Ahahahah! See those looks the guys giving when they found a piece of paper?" Coco laughed as she clenched her stomach. "They were like 'Oh my god! Slender man is real and he lives here!'"

"Who is Slender man?" Velvet asked as she stared at the scene, which was playing with one of the guys in the mob unpinning the piece of paper with a shaking hand.

"Remember Coco telling an horror story in one of beacon's slumber party?" Fox asked.

"About a guy with no face?"

' _Guys don't worry. It just a piece of paper with a word written 'Always staring.. No eyes.' We'll not going to encounter another one.'_

' _I encounter another!'_ A shriek was heard.

"There is a game based on that story and let's just say this is a part of it."

' _Find the other papers or we'll be taken by slender man!'_ they heard a man said.

" _Who's slender man?"_

" _He is someone who took people and those he takes will never be found again!"_

" _Hahaha... Is that even real?"_

" _That's him!"_

" _Don't look at him!"_

" _I told you he's real!"_

' _Ahhh!'_

' _Are you alright?'_

' _Someone tripped me!"_

' _Someone touched my shoulder!'_

Rustling was heard from different sides where the mob was located and screams came afterward.

The scaring continued as with the laughter from Coco. "Oh! Look at that! They're creating their own demon!"

' _AHHHH! HELP ME!'_ Someone screamed from the distance, earning another spine crawling terror from the mob.

"That was Schnee right?" Velvet asked as Coco laughed harder.

"You know that voice?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"That was someone who I kept my eyes on as I felt she was something unique as like those seven."

"You sound like a proud mother Coco.." Fox said, earning a hard jab on his shoulder from Coco.

" _Ahhhh! He's coming!"_ The mob dispersed as many of them started running toward the Beacon Dorm and some just started running to another directions.

" _I-Is that him!?"_ Someone from the video asked as the CCTV camera caught a tall man in suit with a clothe on head walking toward the mob running away from Beacon Dorm's direction. _"That's slender man!"_

" _Go back! Go back! He's here! Don't look at him!"_

" _Ahhh!"_

The mob started running back to Beacon's Dorm location, trying to catch up with the ones who ran on the said path and trying not to get caught or look at the slender man. They caught up with the others and started a frantic sprint.

While running, one of the runner stepped into something, a large hole appeared, and many fell with a loud screams. Another tripped into a rope and fell unto manure, face first, cries was heard afterwards as he started cleaning manures out of his face.

"Ewww! That's disgusting!" Coco laughed harder with Fox cringed in disgust, Velvet sighed in concern and Yatsuhashi choked with the potato chips he was eating. "I can't believe they found the shovel I left in that area!"

"You left different items in Emerald Forest? Are you nuts Coco? Who own those things anyway?!" Yatsuhashi asked after drinking a bottle of cola.

"Professor Oobleck. That's his shovel."

"The one he was using when he goes somewhere, wherever that may be?!"

"Yep.."

"Are you kidding?" Fox asked in disbelief. "So that's why Doctor Oobleck was angry three months ago."

"Nope.. Nuh uh... Anyway, I also left items owned by Professor Always-away, Professor Robotics, Professor Boring, Professor Evil-eye, Glinda and even Headmaster Coffee addict."

"How did you get all of those?! Did you steal it?"

"No.. I didn't steal it. I prefer calling what I did as 'borrowing without consent'."

"That's the same Coco..." Velvet said sighing in worry. "Some day, you'll sure get yourself in trouble for your antics Coco.."

"Heck no its not, well, as long as I didn't think so."

A group of the mob get caught up with a trap ending them hanging above and on the tree, upside-down, and others cramped inside a large net.

The slender man walked towards them and the people entrapped shriek in fear. After a while, they heard a slender man laughing and pointing at them while clutching his abdomen.

"They just prank all the Beacon Dorm's residents." Coco said in after her laughter subdued. "Cool... Very cool..."

"So... What are we going to do with those guys?" Fox asked, mentioning entrapped residents.

"Meh... Let them sleep there." Coco shrugged as she stood up, beckoning her team mates to follow. "Come on... Let's welcome the new comers."

* * *

"I can't believe that was Weiss..." Pyrrha said as she and her companions sat on an empty clearing in front of Beacon Dormitory, waiting for the others to arrive. "That scream was made out of terror."

On their way back to Beacon Dorm, the three did not encounter any problem nor come across to anyone at all. They made it back safely and waited for the others to join them.

"I don't think so. Yang's sister may be the one who encourage her to do it." Blake commented as she tried finding a good positioning.

"Ruby can be really persuasive if she wants to be. I sometimes think she does not really have a social impairment or something." Yang said laughing a little. "Hey guys!" She called when she saw Jaune and Ren walking toward them.

"Hey gals! How's the running?" Jaune asked as he stand next to Pyrrha.

"Pretty fun, welp, before kitty here started complaining about being tired." Yang informed the two new comers, giggling a little when she heard a certain black haired girl groaned.

"You really need to give nicknames Yang?" Blake asked in annoyance.

"What? Don't like the nickname? Say yes because if you just questioned and I will say I ain't hearing any complains so not going to stop calling you that." Yang reasoned.

"Yang stop antagonizing Blake." Pyrrha sighed as her cousins antics and added. "If she tries to find another partner don't come angry at me or Ruby."

"Yes.. Yes... I'll stop.. For a while."

"That was sweet!" They heard someone said and saw Ruby and a grumbling Weiss approached them.

"Nice scream Ice queen.." Yang grinned.

"Shut up.." Weiss growled then sighed afterwards. "Why me of all the people..?"

"Well, your scream was scary the first time I heard it.." Ruby stated, still smiling happily at their success in both the initiation and pranks.

"Nora scared me, like, a lot!" Weiss huffed as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"What did I do?"

"NORA!" Jaune yelled in fright as Nora appeared next to him, still clad with slender man suit. He clenched his shirt as he heaved. "Please don't scare me like that!"

"Good job you eight." Someone said beside Jaune.

"Gwahhh!" Jaune shriek, loosing balance in process.

"Oh! Hey Coco, Velvet and whoever you two are.." Yang greeted the new arrivals.

"Let me see the artifacts please." Coco said and she got a two golden knight and two golden rook chess pieces and proceeded to examined it for a while.

"Really good job guys especially the prank. Name's Fox by the way, this guy here is Yatsuhashi." Fox said, introducing his self and Yatsuhashi's in process.

"Oh! Nice to meet you guys!" the common greeting of the group.

"uhmm... Y-yeah nice to meet you." Ruby stuttered as her social awkwardness kicked in.

"So, that's that. Take this again and sleep. Do not let that artefact wander to someone else hand. Tomorrow morning, seven sharp, there will be a welcoming ceremony and you'll know who's your other team mates and who'll lead your group. Sleep tight, good night and have a fucking sweet dream." Coco said as she immediately left the group and proceeded to greet another.

"Coco Fifty Lien please!" Velvet said as she followed Coco. Turning back, she bid the eight a good night before joining Coco.

"Oh.. Got to go and follow Coco. Nice to meet you again, though." Yatsuhasi said as he and the dark skinned team mate of his followed Coco.

"Oh! Nice slender man suit by the way." They heard Fox said on the distance.

"Thank you!"

"I guess that's that.." Nora said as she removed her slender man suit.

"So, let's go to the auditorium?"

"Okay."

* * *

"It's morning! It's Morning! It's Morning!" A Loud exuberant voice wake Ren as he groaned in annoyance.

"Please stop Nora. Its so early and many are still asleep.."

"HEY ITS MORNING!" Another loud voice boomed as Ren cringed. "Yang please.. Let us sleep." He heard a half-awake Blake said groggily.

"Seriously you guys, we're going to be late if you didn't wake up.." A stern voice of Weiss said and Ren felt that his sleepiness vanished in instance. Never did he sleep for hours late but there is always a first time in everything.

Ren jumped out of the makeshift sleeping mattress he was occupying the same time Blake did too. The two started to get ready while Weiss tries to wake up the still sleeping Ruby.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark, the four of you retracted the black knight, will form team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester." The eight heard Professor Glinda Goodwitch said as they made their way to the Beacon Dormitory's lounge.

"Made it!" Jaune said as he heaved his breathe, watching the team CRDL walked out of the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren , Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." The four heard their names called and immediately walked toward the stage. "the four of you retrieved the White rook pieces. From this day and onward, you will be called team JNPR led by Jaune Arc."

"Led by who?" Jaune asked in dazed and stumbled as Pyrrha lightly punched him in arm.

"Congratulations young man." Glinda added.

"Lasty, Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long." The girls stepped up as the newly formed team JNPR stepped down the stage. "The four of you retrieve the white knight pieces. This day and forward, you will work together as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose."

"Huh?!" Ruby exclaimed in shock as Weiss looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm so proud of you baby sis!" Yang exclaimed while hugging her sister.

After the welcoming ceremony of the new first year residents of Beacon Dormitory, the team RWBY excluding Ruby and team JNPR excluding Pyrrha were sitting together in one long table at the Beacon Dorm's cafeteria as lunch arrived.

Pyrrha and Ruby were taking lunch from the counter and were about to join their respective teams when Pyrrha said. "Why do I feel like there's something wrong with the pairings?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruby asked, looking at Pyrrha in curiosity.

"Nothing... It's just that. I really do feel something was unsettling about the pairings." Pyrrha frowned as she looked around.

"All I could say is that I feel sorry for you with Jaune being your partner." Ruby grinned as she stated.

"Don't judge Ruby.." Pyrrha commented giving her younger cousin a playful glare.

The pair stopped halfway through their expedition back as Ruby said. "What? I can say he's really a leader's material but face it, he gives of a hopeless aura so I couldn't help it." Looking back and forth from Pyrrha to Jaune, she noticed something and that something is a string connected between them. Ruby's eyes widen and her mouth slacked open as a visible but not so visible sting tied to the two. She looked at Pyrrha in disbelief.

"Yeah I feel sorry for myself too." Pyrrha sighed before adding. "I admit.."

"You know, you're right..." Ruby stuttered. "There is something strange here..." looking around she found something really shock her. "I just wish this isn't true." She muttered before remembering something. Looking back to her teammates she now made sure what she thought was actually true.

* * *

 **A/N:** That wraps it! I am so sorry if there were many mistakes and wrong grammar for I seriously rushed this chapter. Like seriously... Anyway, just tell me what grammar mistakes you found since I'm going to edit this in later days and no.. Not the mistake about Glynda's name.. It was plotted in purpose.

Anyway, I hope you still like where this story is going. If not, you can freely drop it. To those who still do, I thank you very much and please be patient on waiting for my updates.

Then, that's that.. See you on next chapter...

Feel free to leave reviews and comment what you wanted to add or something.

 **Preview:**

We're even needed to join clubs?"

"I don't feel like getting up..."

"You're not fit to be a leader at all!"

"Ms. Schnee, I am not the one who appointed leaders of teams."

"Don't you have anyone you cared about or even acquainted with?"


End file.
